Across Time
by sirena1
Summary: Finished! In a moment of weakness, Cordelia makes a wish that changes her entire life, her past, and her future.
1. The Wish

Hey everyone. It has been forever since I have written anything. This is an idea that came to me, actually through another story that I read having to do with time travel and all that. And I know this is a little out dated and such, but I've recently been watching the reruns of Angel on TNT and I realized, again, as I did when the episodes were new, that I am a huge Cordelia/Doyle fan even as long as he's been dead. Not Wesley, Angel or Connor has been able to fill the void Doyle left in her love life.

Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim to own any of the characters in Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did own them, then things would be going waaaay differently.

Rating: PG-13 to R, like everything else I write

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know.

Feedback: I live off of it. Let me know.

Dedication: To Glenn Quinn. 1970-2002, your memory lives on in these stories. May you rest in peace. You are deeply missed and loved. You're still our hero.

She'd lost the picture. That was what Cordelia Chase thought of the picture that now resided in her hand. She'd thought she'd lost it. On purpose, albeit, but lost it none the less. And she'd lost it for a reason, too. To make herself forget. To make it over, done with. And now it had come back to haunt her.

The photograph was of herself and a dark-haired man. Not Angel or Wesley or Connor. Not Xander or any of the boys she'd dated back in Sunnydale, but a man she'd never had the chance to date. A man she had never given a chance to. A man who, despite the fact that he had been dead nearly five years, still lived in her heart. A man whose untimely death and unexpected heroism still made her cry whenever she thought about it.

Who was this man? Well, that was a story all in itself. A half demon sent to Angel in his early days in the city by the Powers That Be to help out. He had been cursed, as Angel had, but in a different way. Not with a soul, as he'd always had one, but with visions. Snippets of the future meant to help lost souls find their way home. He'd been Irish, a near alcoholic, running from his destiny. He'd become the man that had saved their lives. Allen Francis Doyle.

He had died before she'd had a chance to give him a chance. Died before he'd gotten to take her on the date he'd worked up the nerve to ask her out on only moments before he had died. Died before he'd gotten to do anything except give her one kiss that had passed his visions onto her. Died before he'd gotten to find out if she could come to love a demon. Died before she'd had the chance to tell him that, yes, she could.

His death still haunted her dreams, even five years later. The memory of him on that platform, leaping to turn off the machine that would kill humans and half-demons alike. Leaping to stop the Scourge who had killed a clan of Bracken demons that had pleaded for his help. Leaping to save their lives. Leaping to atone for his sins. She'd wake up once or twice a year with nightmares of that day, drenched in a cold sweat and sobbing for all she was worth.

Which wasn't much these days, Cordelia had to admit. The fiasco with Connor, thinking herself to be in love with him, going evil, having that wicked demon child. Then she'd thought she was falling in love with Angel, knowing full well that he could never love anyone but Buffy. That had been the clincher. The day she'd thought she was in love with her brooding vampiric boss was the day she'd turned her life around.

She'd become herself again. Bossy, a little snobby, a bit pretentious, but herself. The Cordelia that she'd been before sleeping with Connor. Before she'd Ascended and Returned. Before she'd become evil. Almost like the Cordelia she'd been when she'd first moved to LA. But not quite as easily grossed out.

So, on that day, the five-year anniversary of both the day Doyle had died, and the day she'd received her visions, she went to his favorite bar for a drink with Angel. One drink quickly turned into a dozen as both of them were brooding over their dead friend. Cordelia got drunk; Angel got tipsy. His increased size and lack of blood made it hard for him to get drunk, but the potency of the Irish whisky and scotch they were drinking made him get close.

"Let me take you home." Angel said, helping Cordelia into her jacket. She shook her head.

"I'm not that drunk." She said, slurring her words. "And you're too drunk to be driving."

"Then let me walk you. It's late and unsafe."

Cordelia shrugged and wove her way toward the door. "Suit yourself, Brood Boy."

Angel followed her; none too steady on his feet either. He started off in the general direction of her apartment and she fell into step beside him. "Are you okay, Cordy?" he asked gently, the crisp air clearing his alcohol laden brain.

"Great." She replied sarcastically. "I'm drunk off my ass and still mourning over a man who died five years ago. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't even my husband, or fiancé, hell, he wasn't even my boyfriend for that matter. All we had were possibilities." She said tearfully. "A whole glob of possibilities that he died before we got to explore. I wonder sometimes, y'know? What he'd look like now. If we'd be married, or have kids, or still be dating, or living together, or engaged. And now I'll never know. I'll never know because he's dead!"

Angel put his arm around her in a brotherly fashion. "I know. But there's nothing we can do, Cordelia. We've just got to keep doing what we've been doing. We've got to keep going. Keep fighting. We can't ever let his death have been in vain. He died because he wanted us to go on. To continue saving lives and killing demons."

"I miss him, Angel. Even now, I miss him. I wish it had been me sometimes. That I wasn't the one who had to go on and live a life that feels empty."

"I wished that for a long time, too."

"If you could change the past, would you do it?" Cordelia asked, "Would you go back and stop him?"

"Would you?" Angel countered, not sure what he would do.

"Stop him? I don't know. I just wish I'd had the chance to tell him how I felt about him. I wish I'd had the chance to try to stop him. To do something so I could stop feeling this way. I mean, what was wrong with Connor or Wesley? Nothing. They just aren't Doyle. And I never got to close that chapter of my life so I can't possibly move onto a new one. It doesn't work like that." She said, "I just wish I could go back and tell him everything. That's what I miss most, Angel. I miss talking to him. He always listened so well. And I loved how he called me Princess and 'Delia all the time, even though I never got to tell him that."

And an uninvited guest heard the wish that had been made in a half-drunken stupor, but straight from the heart none the less. And unbidden in the night, a vengeance demon showed her face. "Wish granted."

The next morning, Cordelia woke up in her apartment. She looked around and squinted in confusion. Everything looked different. It looked like it had several redeorating's ago. Not at all like the apartment in which she lived. She became quite nervous when her gaze settled on a woman standing at the foot of her bed.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, sitting up in bed.

"I am Christyanka." She said, walking the length of the bottom of the bed. "I have granted your wish, mortal. You are returned to the past. You may change it if you wish; though I would not necessarily advise it. You now have the opportunity to tell this man who has hurt you all the things you wished. Keep in mind that whatever you do differently here will mean a change in your time as well. You are here exactly forty eight hours before the Scourge attacks the Lister demons."

Cordelia gaped at her. "How can you do this? You're only supposed to be able to grant vengeance wishes."

"This is it's own sort of vengeance. By his death, he hurt you. This is what you have chosen as revenge. Go now, mortal. Relive. Do what you wished."

With that last bit of advice, the demon disappeared. Cordelia leapt from bed, anxious and petrified to find out if she had been telling the truth. The newspaper on the kitchen table was dated October 12, 1999. Exactly five years and three days in the past. Cordelia rushed to the shower.

She was at the coffeepot, making coffee that had drastically improved in five years when she heard that familiar Irish brogue. The voice that had haunted her thoughts; her dreams for years. The voice she'd thought was forever doomed to be captured on a videotape that was always in the VCR in her bedroom.

"Mornin', Princess. Is that coffee I smell?"

Cordelia turned around slowly, barely daring to breathe, let alone believe that Doyle was really standing behind her in their old office building. When her eyes came to rest on his dark, curly hair, his sparkling blue eyes, the all too familiar mismatched clothes, and the almost, but not quite tall stature of one Allen Francis Doyle, she felt like crying. It was only when she flew into his arms and felt his solid chest against her cheek that she really believed he was real.

"Not that I'm objecting to this unexpected display of affection," Doyle said, his own arms going around her, "But could ye possibly loosen up your grip, 'Delia? I'm havin' problems breathin'."

Damning the consequences, Cordelia changed the future. The immediate future at least. She pulled back from the shared embrace, took his face in both her hands, and kissed him fiercely. And it was even better than the kiss she had experienced in the final minutes of his life that he hadn't had yet. Because this time, he wasn't dying and there was no transfer of visions.

Doyle was shocked when he suddenly found himself kissing Cordelia, but he was no where near shocked enough to not react. He kissed her back, twining his hands in her hair, angling her head back, pressing her small body against his. She groaned against his mouth, tightening her grip on him, like she never wanted to let him go.

When she finally broke the embrace, she was near tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, laying her forehead against his, "But I had to do that just once. Now I think we should talk. Where's Angel?"

Doyle looked confused. "What's wrong, 'Delia?"

"I'll tell you everything in a minute. Is he in his office?"

"Should be." 

Cordelia remembered where that was easily. She walked in without knocking, followed by Doyle and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. Doyle took the other one. The solemn, half-scared look on Cordelia's face got Angel's immediate attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have to tell you two a story. And you're going to think I'm crazy, but I swear to you that I'm not. I'm not the Cordelia that was here yesterday."

Angel looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"I'm from the future." She said, and proceeded to tell them everything. Except that Doyle died in less than two days. She left out the five years she had lived through that Angel had not, telling only of the coming days and her wish.

"You're right." Angel said when she'd finished. "I think you're crazy."

"But I'm not." Cordelia insisted. "Do I really look eighteen Angel? Cause I'm not. I'm twenty-three. And I didn't have blonde hair yesterday. And it was long yesterday, remember?"

"Scissors and peroxide can do that, Cordelia. And we all know you're a little unpredictable."

"Hold on, Angel." Doyle said, "I don't think she's lying. And I've had experience with vengeance demons. One of them would just love to meddle with time travel. It's not that far-fetched. But tell me something that only Cordelia would know."

She looked at Angel. "The Day That Wasn't." she said, then turned her gaze to Doyle. "And you're half demon. Bracken demon. But I don't find that out for another two days."

Angel, if it was possible, became even paler. "How did you know that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I told you. I'm from five years in the future. You confide in me one night when you're really drunk." 

Angel gulped. "I'm not sure if I can believe this, Cordelia. This is way out there even for us."

"Oh, come on Angel, you're a vampire, he's a demon, we lived on a Hellmouth, what is so far fetched about time travel? Call Anya if you don't believe me. I'm sure she'll tell you that vengeance demons can take people back to the past."

"But what I don't understand is, if you're telling me the truth, and I'm not sure if I do, then why are you here? What terrible thing has someone done to you for you to wish to change the past?"

Cordelia took a deep, gulping breath. "I'm here to change the future. More than what I have by what I've already done this morning. I mean, there's no way I can do everything exactly right, now is there? I'm bound to do things differently simply because I can't remember everything I did yesterday, let alone what I did five years ago."

"'Delia," Doyle interjected gently, "You're rambling, and I don't think you ever got to the point, darlin'. Why did you make the wish?"

Cordelia was near tears again. "I was drunk, okay? I really didn't mean the wish. It was a rough day, and something happens, not too far from now that changes everything we know. It changes who I am. And I make a lot of mistakes because of it, do a lot of terrible things. Terrible enough to make me want to join Angel brooding for a couple of centuries. So on the fifth anniversary of this event, Angel and I went out drinking and I got drunk, there's no way to sugar coat that, and I wished that I could go back to talk to someone. To tell them things I never got to tell them because I was too afraid. And I wished that I could do it all over again. But I only have a couple of days to change everything or else I'm right back where I belong."

Angel sat up a little straighter. "But that doesn't sound like a vengeance wish."

"The vengeance demon said that it was its own type of vengeance. The type that came from years of grief. I chose my revenge by coming back to stop what had hurt me."

"Let's say I believe you." Angel said hesitantly, "And I'm not so sure I do, but let's just pretend for a minute. What is this big event? When is it going to happen?"

"Two days. Almost to the minute. And you'll find out soon enough. I'll fill in the blanks in about five minutes."

"What happens from now until five minutes from now?"

Cordelia looked at her watch. "Now," she said, planting both feet firmly on the floor and scooting back as far in her chair as she could go, "Now would be the vision from hell."

She was only off by seconds. The vision hit him a millisecond before her, doubling him over with brain boiling pain; the type that felt like someone was ripping out your spine. She barely saw him go down before the vision carried her away too, erasing all doubt that she had that she'd brought the visions back with her. 

Angel looked around in confusion; not sure who needed his help more. Cordelia seemed to be having a vision, judging from the way she grabbed her head and screamed like it was splitting open. She braced her head between her knees, shoulders heaving with sobs. Doyle was on the floor, as he hadn't had the chance to get ready for the vision.

When it ended, Cordelia realized that things had already changed. The vision was different than it had been the first time around. This time, she, at least, saw the possible ending. A different ending. Another way to save the Listers and Doyle. All she had to do, was punch him before he punched Angel. Then they could figure out something else to do.

"Are you okay?" Angel demanded of them both as Doyle reached for the bottle of scotch he used for killing the pain.

"I'm fine." He said, looking at Cordelia, "What I want to know is, did you just have a vision?"

Cordelia nodded, still cradling her head behind her hands. "Yeah."

"Well that cinches it." Doyle announced, "She's telling the truth. Our Cordy definitely did not have visions."

"What did you see?" Angel asked; Cordelia answered.

"Lister demons. Half- breeds. A group of pure blood demons called the Scourge are coming after them. They'll attack in two days."

"You've lived through this before." Angel admitted grudgingly. "What do we do?"

"We stop them." Doyle answered solemnly. "I don't need to be from the future to know that."

"He's right. But first, I need to see the Oracles."

"How do you know about the Oracles?" Angel asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Cordelia stood up. "I was their boss at one time."

That answer was one that could not have surprised Angel more. But he did as she asked. He took her to the place under the post office where the portal to the Oracles was. She seemed to know what to do and simply watched as he did the ceremony.

"We beseech access to the all-knowing ones." He said, and to his surprise, the door opened. Cordelia stepped through.

"Mortal," the female said, rising, "With what have you come to us to ask?"

"The gift first." Her mate demanded. Cordelia tossed her bracelet to them. Since it technically hadn't been given to her yet, she technically wasn't giving them anything. "What do you wish to ask?"

"I want to know if I can change it."

"Change what?"

"You know what. I want to know if I can save him without risking the safety of the world."

"Only the safety of everyone else that you have helped." The female said, "Without the Messenger you helped many, Cordelia Chase. The woman in Pylea, the demon fighters. Without his death, so much is at risk. Is one life worth so many?"

"Are you saying that if I save him, I'm killing Fred and Gunn?" Cordelia asked, her worst fears seconds from being confirmed.

"No. We are saying that you risk it. There is a sequence of events leading up to each person you save. The presence of the Bracken could disrupt that, leading to a different outcome."

"But I get the visions telling us about all of them. The visions would just go to him, right?"

"That is one possible outcome, yes. Another is that another vision would take the place of the one that you received leading you to all those people."

"Things could be better though, couldn't they?"

"They could," the female said compassionately. "But they could also be worse. It seems you are stuck between Scila and Charybdis. Nowhere to go. However, let me give you one piece of advice. We would not have allowed the wish to be granted if there was not a way for you to have your closure. Follow your heart, Seer. Do what you know is right. Love comes along only once, youngling. Don't let it go again."

When Cordelia appeared back in the chamber, Angel was waiting. "Are you okay?" he asked, knowing how the Oracles could be.

"Fine. I know what I have to do now."

"It's Doyle, isn't it? The person you've come back to save?"

Cordelia looked up at him. "You can't tell him. I know how to stop him. How to make it all go differently. And they told me there's a way to make the future right as well. Angel, how good is your memory?"

Angel just looked down at her. "I'll remember whatever you need me to."

Cordelia told him everyone they needed to save, everything that needed doing in the near future. And he listened to it all, believing every word she said. When they arrived at the office, Doyle was waiting in the lobby. Cordelia looked at Angel, and he nodded, walking down to his apartment without a word.

"We need to talk." She said, and he nodded.

"Where do you want to go?"

Cordelia shrugged her shoulders. "Someplace quiet."

They ended up in his apartment. It was as messy as she'd remembered. But for once it didn't gross her out. She simply helped him clear out two places to sit; and sat. He got them both something to drink, soda for once, instead of the alcohol he normally drank, and sat in the chair across from her.

"Why do you have my visions?"

"You give them to me in the near future."

"Because I'm not around to use them." He said bluntly, but she saw the raw pain behind his eyes. "How soon?"

"It isn't going to happen."

"How are you going to stop it? Destiny isn't up to us, 'Delia. It's decided by someone way above our heads."

"I know. And they let me come back to stop it from ever happening. They told me to follow my heart. And my heart tells me that I am not going to let you die. That I can't. Before you died in my time, you told me that it was too bad we'd never find out if yours was a face I could learn to love. Five years ago, I was snobby, bitchy and shallow. Don't disagree with me, you know I am. Want to know the truth I never had the chance to tell you? There was no learning to it, Doyle. I was in love with you. I just didn't know it until it was too late." Cordelia said, the words coming from her heart. She was fulfilling part of her wish. She was telling him all the things that she hadn't gotten to say.

Doyle could scarcely believe what he was hearing, "'Delia-" he began, but was cut off.

"Let me finish. When you died, it was like I did too. I couldn't function. I didn't want to. I started making mistakes. Then, the visions started killing me. Literally. Humans can't handle them. With every vision I had, my brain became a little less active until finally I had a demon guide turn me into a half demon. Then, a while later, I Ascended. Became a Power. But I was bored out of my mind up there, so I came back. Hooked up with Angel's son, Connor. That's another story in itself. One I'm not up to telling. Just watch out for Darla, okay? And somehow I got pregnant with a demon child that was hell bent on destroying the world. The baby turned me evil. But through all of that, there was one thing that stayed constant. One thing that brought me any measure of peace. The knowledge that, not matter what I did, or what I would ever do, no matter how stupid or dangerous, or deadly, it brought me one step closer to you."

Doyle joined her on the couch. "I am so sorry, 'Delia." He said, his voice thick with tears. Her tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"You haven't done it yet. You can't be sorry. But that's why I'm here, Doyle. It's been five years, and still, the only person that I love is you. You're the only person I could ever love. And by saving you, I'm saving myself."

"My God, I love you, Princess." He murmured, and their mouths met in a kiss that was not as desperate as the one he had not experienced or as wild as the one they had had that morning. It was sweet, slow. Their tongues tangled, breath mingling as they kissed.

"Doyle-" Cordelia gasped hen he pulled his mouth back from hers. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Shhh." Doyle shushed her gently. "We can't do this, Cordy. When I get our Cordelia back, I don't know if I could bear doing this with you and then having to wait for her to realize what you have."

"I was there, Doyle. I realized it then. The second I knew that you were willing to die for me, I knew that I was in love with you. Give me tonight, just in case."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. He knew what she meant. In case the future wasn't what she was hoping it would become. In case her plan didn't work. And he knew he didn't want to die without having made love to her. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her.

They undressed one another slowly, taking time to discover every plane, every nuance of their bodies. He kissed her from head to toe, imprinting the memory of how she felt, how she tasted, how she smelled, onto his mind. By the time he slid inside her, she was breathless. The moment he entered her, it felt like coming home. 

That night, in a small bedroom in a tiny apartment on an unknown street in the city of Los Angeles, two people found one another. They found what they had missed out on before. And a love that was stronger than death, stronger than time itself was culminated. And they knew, as uncertain as the future was, especially for them, that, no matter what, they would always have their love. And one another.

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. The Battle Begins

Bad news everyone, I just received word that Angel is not going to be renewed past this season.

If we want to save the show, we need to start sending e-mails and letters now. Anyone interested in starting an online petition, let me know.

They couldn't sleep. Didn't want to. Even though Cordelia was sure she could stop Doyle's impending death, she still did not want to miss out on one minute that she had to spend with him. She was lying half way on him, her head pillowed on his chest, her arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He was gently running his hand over her hair and shoulder. The blanket was draped across them to their waists, and the only light was from the bedside lamp.

"What do we do now?" Doyle asked softly. She knew he wasn't talking about them either. He was referring to the Lister demons and the Scourge.

"We start everything a day early. Tomorrow morning you'll go get the Listers and Angel will go talk to the captain of a ship called the Quintessa. I just have to remember to tell him to tie up the first mate or something. He's the one who tells the Scourge what we're up to. If we can keep them from finding out, then we stop them from using the Beacon."

"The Beacon?"  
"It's a device that kills anything with human blood in it. It's specifically made for half demons, but it kills humans too."

"Is that what I die from?"

"It's what did kill you. It's not what is going to kill you, because you are not going to die."

Doyle changed the subject. "Don't we need to destroy this Beacon, then? So they can't use it on another group of people?"

"Yes. But we'll have the element of surprise. As soon as we get the Listers out of here safely, we can work on destroying the Beacon and stopping the Scourge."

"How can the thing be destroyed?"

"Just like anything else. We'll break it. Smash it, drop it. Something. It isn't just a magical device. It's human. Or at least man made." Cordelia said, raising up onto her forearms to look at his face. "I'm not going to lose you again, Doyle. I don't think I could handle it."

Doyle wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his side so they were still face to face. "I'm sorry, Princess. About the visions, about everything."

"You can't be sorry for something you haven't done yet." She retorted, and he could see pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like, I don't know, like you're convinced you're going to die and that nothing I'm doing, nothing I've done or said is going to change your mind. They wouldn't have let me come back here if you were doomed to die. Even the Oracles said that you died prematurely. You weren't supposed to die. You just cared about everyone else too much to let them make the sacrifice when you knew that you could."

"So who's gonna die this time, 'Delia? Angel? You? One of the Listers? You know what I'm trying to atone for since you've done this once already."

"You're supposed to save them, no one said you had to die for them!" Cordelia yelled, beginning to cry. "And why the hell do you think you do?! I can't lose you again, Doyle! I can't travel back in time to save you and then fail! If I lose you again, I don't think I'll be able to come back!"

Doyle cradled her in his arms, holding her tightly while she sobbed. "Shh. It's okay, darlin'. Everything is going to be okay."

Cordelia looked up at him, tears streaking down her face. "How can you tell me that when you're so hell bent on being the hero? Why do you want to die?"

"Is that what you think? That I want to die?" Doyle demanded. "I don't want to die. Jesus Christ, how could any man want to die when they've just found out the woman they're in love with loves them too? I just can't help thinking that maybe I'm meant to."

"We're not predestined to do anything. If there's one thing that I've learned in all my years, it's that. We make our own destinies. You made your decision by jumping onto the Beacon to save us all. Now you just have to make a different one. Choose us, Doyle. Pick Angel, and me, and everyone you're going to help save over death."

Doyle gently kissed away her tears, locking his sage green eyes onto her deep chocolate ones. "Okay. Just tell me what to do."

Cordelia was suddenly struck with an idea. "Buffy." She said suddenly.

"The Slayer from Sunnydale?"

"Yes. Why didn't I think of it before? She can help. Her and the Scooby Gang. Giles, Willow, hell, even Xander knows what he's doing around demons. We have to call them and get them all here."

"What are you thinking of doing, Princess?"

Cordelia smiled at him. "Exactly what the Scourge did to us last time. Ambushing them."

The next morning, Cordelia called Buffy. The Slayer answered her phone on the fourth ring, sounding very sleepy. "Hullo?"

"Buffy, this is Cordelia. Listen, I know we don't like one another very much, but I need your help."

"Help? With what?" Buffy asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"I need you to bring the Scoobies to LA. There's a big thing going down with a group of militant demons called the Scourge. We need some help to stage an attack on them before something terrible happens."

"What's going to happen?"

"Someone I care about very deeply could die. Buffy, this isn't about me. This is about saving the world. If we don't stop them now, there's no telling how many people they'll kill."

Buffy sighed. "Okay, I'll help. When do you need us there?"

"As quick as humanly possible. And bring everyone. Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz, Giles, your new boy, whoever you have to bring. We can use all the help we can get."

"Okay. We'll be there by noon."

"Thank you, Buffy. This means a lot to me."

Cordelia hadn't told Angel about the early morning phone call she had made. When she and Doyle arrived at the office the next morning, Angel was in his apartment, brooding. She, for the first time, interrupted his brooding session, leaving Doyle to gather all their weapons.

"I need you to do something with me and Doyle."

"What?" Angel asked in an irritated tone.

"I need you to come with us to see a gang of vampire hunters. Their leader is named Charles Gunn. You'll meet him later, but we need him now, he can help. Call him Gunn and make sure that you're careful."

"What are you planning, Cordelia?"

"To get to the Scourge before they get to us. It's the only way we can be sure that we stop them for good. Even if we keep them from the Listers, we could come up against them again later, and then I might lose him anyway. Now get off your lazy ass and come with us."

Cordelia gave Angel the address and let him take the tunnels while she and Doyle took the above ground route in Angel's car. They arrived first, as she'd known they would. She grabbed a crossbow just in case they weren't all too excited to see her, and led Doyle inside. They had barely gotten in the door before they were surrounded by the vampire hunters. Cordelia spotted many people she knew and could call by name, others that had died before she'd gotten a chance to know them.

"We're here to see Gunn." She said, looking at one man that she did know.

"Is he expecting you?"

"Does he even know you?"

"No on both accounts." Cordelia said tiredly, "But trust me, he'll want to see us. We're here about a group of demons."

A man she recognized to have the name of Will walked back into the guts of the building. A few moments later Gunn strode out. "What's this about a group of demons?" he asked, and Cordelia sighed in relief. He believed her.

"It's a group called the Scourge. They're a group of militant pure bred demons who are building a machine called the Beacon to kill all half breeds."

"Kill all half demons? That doesn't sound so bad." Gunn said nonchalantly. "Why should I care if they want to kill themselves off?"

"Because the machine kills humans too. It's got this beam on it, sort of like a laser and when it's activated; it burns everything with any human blood to the point of death. Melts them away. And you've encountered benign demons before, I'm sure."

"They've been few and far between." Gunn admitted grudgingly. "How do you know about us anyway?"

"We're private Investigators." Doyle said, turning a lie into a partial truth. "We've heard of you through some contacts. They said you're the person to go to when there're demons involved."

"How do you know about the Scourge?"

Cordelia sighed. "Ever hear of the Powers that Be?"

Gunn nodded. "Sort of like God, right?"

"Sorta. Anyway, they send visions to Doyle. He's a messenger for them. They told him about the Scourge."

"So you two are demonic private investigators. Nice."

"Actually," Angel said, walking in the door, without an invitation, since the building was not where they lived, "They work for me."

Gunn looked at Angel condescendingly. "And who are you?"

"Angel. You must be Gunn. Nice to meet you. Enough with the small talk, you know what's going on, are you going to help or not?"

Gunn shrugged. "Why not? Demons are right up our alley. When do you want us and where?"

Cordelia handed him a business card. "Here at twelve thirty. Bring your group. We need all the help we can get. We'll fill you in more there."

Angel watched Cordelia and Doyle walk away before he left. He'd noticed her small hand folded into his larger one. And he couldn't help but think that his friend had just made a terrible mistake. He'd known that something was about to begin between him and Cordelia, and had tried to egg it on, they had both deserved a little happiness, but falling for the older, more mature version of Cordelia was something he wasn't sure should have been done. They didn't seem very different, but he knew they were. He had a bad feeling that Doyle was in for a rude awakening when their Cordelia returned.

Angel arrived back at the office at noon, after having gone to talk to the captain of the ship that Cordelia had told him to talk to. He'd gotten everything arranged, and then taken the underground tunnel system back to the office. When he walked in, he was surprised beyond belief to see Gunn's crew. As well as the Scooby gang sitting in the lobby with Cordelia taking charge of everything, telling them exactly what needed to be done and how they were going to do it.

That's when he saw it. He saw the woman that she had become. The woman his Cordelia would become. And he knew why Doyle had fallen in love with her. For the first time, he saw what she would do to help someone she loved. He saw her potential. And suddenly, he knew that of all the people that he had been around in Sunnydale, she had come the farthest. Made the most out of what she had had to start with. She was determined and stubborn, and set on what she wanted, and she was going to get it. He suddenly had no doubt that she was going to be able to save Doyle. Because she loved him as much as he loved her.

Cordelia's voice broke through Angel's haze slowly. "Hey, Angel, gonna join the group?" she asked in an irritated tone, gesturing to an empty seat. He took it wordlessly, and looked around. It almost seemed like Sunnydale right before he left, with the Scooby gang there. The only person missing was Wesley.

Buffy leaned over to talk to Angel. "Something wrong?" she asked, and he shook his head, Buffy continued. "She's really grown up, hasn't she? I mean, she doesn't even look like Cordelia anymore. She's so much more mature."

Angel almost smiled. Almost. "You have no idea, Buffy. This past twenty four hours I have seen a side of Cordelia that I did not know existed."

"So I take it she's over Xander?"

"She'd better be." Anya huffed from Buffy's other side. "If she isn't, I'm going to make a wish of my own."

Buffy cast a withering glance at the former demon. "I wouldn't recommend that. Xander was in love with her for a long time. Even though they've been broken up a while, I doubt he would like you killing her. Or," she added menacingly, "torture her with any wish that you could think up."

"I don't know," Anya said thoughtfully. "I could always make one like she did. I could always wish her into a different future."

Cordelia suddenly stopped talking and focused on Anya. "I'm quite over your boyfriend, thanks for asking. Would it be to much trouble to concentrate on anything but wishing I were dead for five seconds?"

"I don't wish you were dead." Anya said sweetly. "I was merely considering wishing that you had never met Xander or Buffy or Willow. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you trying to steal Xander away from me now that he's become all buff and manly."

Cordelia nearly snorted. "Whatever, now focus on the task at hand." She ordered, and even Anya was quiet. Giles spoke up for the first time.

"Cordelia, am I correct in assuming that our role in this whole thing is to research ways in which the Scourge can be defeated and the assist with the defeating of the Scourge?"

Cordelia nodded. "Basically. Giles, there're a lot of these guys, and they're strong. You know, better than most people that, excepting matters of life and death, I would not call anyone in Sunnydale. This is important, probably the most important thing I've ever done, aside from dumping Xander and moving to LA. Our future depends on this one event."

Anya was looking suspicious. "Something's going on." She announced, "She's not telling us something."

"Anya," Xander said gently, knowing that no one else would get his girlfriend to back down, "I think she'd told us everything we need to know. There's a big bad; it's our job to stop it. So, please stop trying to pick a fight with Cordy and let's get on with the slayage. We have to get home and get back to our lives."

Cordelia had never thought that she would hear something mature come out of the Mouth of Xander Harris. She was still musing on it hours later as they combed through books. She had gathered every weapon Angel owned and packed them into easily accessible bags. She was finding out, based on research, that the Scourge's only power, so to say, was it's extreme evil.

"Well," Willow said, speaking to Cordelia for the first time, "It would seem that these demons are no different than the ones that we have been slaying for years now. Their only defense and scare tactic is that they've been around the longest."

"It seems so." Cordelia said, never taking her eyes off the book in front of her. Willow noticed that her hand was being firmly held by, and firmly holding the hand of the strange Irish half demon that she had heard about from Oz.

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Cordy?" Willow asked.

"No, for the thousandth time, I am not hiding anything from you. I'm just a little preoccupied with saving the world and – ahh!" Cordelia screamed as she was hit with a vision. Doyle was also swept away by it, though he bore the pain in silence.

Snippets of color. Blurs that were people. Running, fighting, slaying. Big demons, roaring obscenities at her friends, swinging battle axes and huge swords. Willow, saying some sort of spell to keep them outside the office, keep them from bursting in and killing them all. Angel and Buffy were fighting viciously, the only two strong enough to do any damage without any weapons to assist them. They saw themselves dying, heard screams as the field of protection broke and the demons charged within. And right before she came out of the vision, Cordelia felt a strong pull of desperation and grief.

"No!" Cordelia yelled when she could speak again. "They're coming, any minute now. Get the weapons and get ready. Now!"

Buffy looked at Angel as she walked to the bags of weapons in the other room and carried two in. "Since when does she get visions?"

"Does it matter?" Angel answered her with a question, handing Xander an ax. He'd barely gotten the weapons passed out and everyone had just gotten ready when the Scourge burst in the front door. Like it or not, prepared or not, they were going to fight. The only thing that made Angel think they stood a chance in hell of all making it out alive was the determination on the faces of the two most incredible women that he had ever met. Buffy and Cordelia.


	3. Where she belongs

I'm back with Chapter 3. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now on with the show! Oh, and for all those interested, WB is premiering a new vampire show called Dark Shadows in place of Angel next season. So we aren't going to be left completely in the lurch. Let's just hope it's comparable.

Angel and Buffy outshone everyone else at fighting by far. Gunn and his gang were amazing at hand to hand, but were easily over powered by the amazingly strong demons they were fighting. The Scourge was ruthless and vicious, trying hard to kill everyone in the building. Buffy was especially good at fighting the demons, kicking and slicing her way through several before many of the others managed to kill even one.

The good news was, they seemed to be winning. The Scourge was there in multitudes, but both the people from Sunnydale and LA were too accustomed to fighting what seemed to be losing battles to care much about how many demons there were. Giles had been right. The only advantage the Scourge had over them was that they were innately evil. They had had millennia to get being evil right, and they had done an amazing job.

Every demon oozed evilness. Fighting them was more than just being leery of the ick factor, as Cordelia had put it. It was avoiding pure evil. The kind of darkness that seeped into your skin, and polluted who you were. The kind that made you want to scrub your skin off simply by touching one. That was a definite advantage, and they played it well.

But they were winning the battle. That was the important thing. The demos were falling, they were not. Angel knew that had something to do with their determination and emotion. They were all fighting for more than their own lives, more than the world. They were fighting for a man they could all call a friend.

The battle was going much better than it had in her vision, Cordelia knew. But something was still nagging at her. A sense of something going wrong. Something happening that wasn't supposed to happen. She looked around anxiously, searching for Doyle. She found him fighting two demons at the same time. It was like the entire scene was in slow motion. She rushed towards him, the sword she had been given in one hand. Just before one demon was about to stab Doyle in the stomach, she, using all the strength she possessed, drove her sword up underneath the demon's ribcage and completely impaled him.

Doyle whirled around and saw only Cordelia, standing there soaked in demon blood. The others were finishing off the last few demons. The Scourge had been defeated. They hadn't had the surprise they'd counted on and it had cost them the battle, if it could be called that. The only thing left to do was destroy the Beacon.

But Cordelia had done what she had come to do. She had saved Doyle's life. Given him the future that he deserved. Given herself, or her past self at least, a chance for a future with him. And then, because she had done what she had come to do, and there was nothing left for her to do that the rest could not handle, it was time for her to go.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, seeing Cordelia simply standing, her face pale and drawn with terror. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Cordelia said shakily. "I just – I have to go now."

"Go where?" Buffy questioned, "We still have work to do."

"I don't. I did what I needed to do." She said, turning to Doyle. He took her hands in his. "I'm scared I'll get there and you won't be there." She whispered.

"I will be. You just have to believe that. It's gonna be harder for me, Princess. You've got a lot of growing to do to get to where you are now."

"Just remember, she's me. I am what she will become, and maybe she'll be better. I haven't had the best life, Doyle. I'm bitter and depressed most of the time. Give her, me, a chance. You fell in love with her. Remember that. You didn't fall in love with me. You love me because you love her. And I'll see you in five years."

Cordelia leaned forward slightly and kissed him. And a blue light engulfed her. Changes started to happen. Her hair darkened, grew. Her body became slightly slimmer, less curvaceous as the Cordelia that belonged in 1999 returned and the Cordelia of 2004 faded into the future. Everyone watched in awe as the light faded, leaving Doyle kissing the Cordelia that he had fallen in love with. The wonderfully shallow, big- hearted girl who had stormed into his and Angel's life.

"What just happened?" Buffy asked in a near whisper.

"Long story." Angel said, almost smiling. "I just dread to see what Cordelia does when she realizes that she's kissing Doyle."

"But she kissed him."

"No," Angel said gently, "Her future self did."

Doyle considered himself lucky that Cordelia hadn't killed him when she had finally realized that she was, indeed, kissing him and that it wasn't a dream. She'd been confused, disoriented, at first. It seemed that the Powers That Be had replaced her memories and she never realized that she'd been gone.

"What does she remember?" Angel asked Doyle late that night, after the Beacon had been destroyed and the Listers set off for their destination. The Scooby Gang were all sleeping upstairs before leaving the next morning. Cordelia had gone home for the night to think by herself.

"She remembers me getting the vision. Remembers you thinking of seeing the captain of the Quintessa and him agreeing to take the Listers. She remembers coming up with the plan to call Buffy and hearing about Gunn on the street and thinking that he could help. She remembers the second vision and the fight and then nothing. The next thing she knew, she was kissing me."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think we have a choice. If I don't someone else will. Especially now that Buffy's and Gunn's crews know about her time traveling."

"Look, I know that you and Cordelia were on the verge of something. Don't knock it just because you got a glimpse of what an amazing woman the future turns her into. I have a feeling it'll be even better if you're there to do it with her. Tell her you're in love with her. You heard the future Cordelia. She loves you too."

Doyle stood up and donned his coat and hat. "Do you think she's still awake?"

Angel nodded. "It's been a terribly long day for her. She's probably very confused, and has a lot to think about. I'd be surprised if she were asleep. And if she is, Dennis'll tell ya." 

Doyle stopped and looked back at Angel. "It's weird, knowing I was supposed to die today. Even weirder is knowing that the only reason I didn't is because a future Cordelia loved me enough to travel back in time to stop it."

"That's where you're wrong." Angel said. "The future Cordelia is feeling feelings that our Cordelia has right now. She didn't fall in love with you. Our Cordelia did. You've got to remember that."

"It'll be hard, I think."

"Make it easy, Doyle. That Cordelia, she doesn't even exist right now. And she's not going to exist, because things are going to be different. Things are going to be better, and because things are going to be better, her life is going to be better, and she's not going to be in a position where the only thing left to do is make a wish born out of grief and sorrow. She's not going to be bitter, and depressed, and not know where to turn."

Cordelia was curled up on the couch when someone knocked on the door. She got up slowly, walked to the door, and opened it only when she saw Doyle standing on the other side. She stood there for a minute, looking at him, before stepping back to allow him entrance. He walked in wordlessly, and removed his coat and hat. She took them, and hung them up in the closet.

"What's up?" she asked, walking back into the living room, where she sat down on the couch. He took the chair.

"I think we need to talk, Princess."

"Yeah. Something happened these past couple of days I don't know about, didn't it?"

Doyle nodded. And then he spent two hours explaining everything that had happened, without leaving out anything. Even the things he felt had the greatest chance of damaging their chances together, he told her. And when he finished, she sat there and started at him for a long time.

"I must have really loved you." She said in a oft voice. "I really grew up well." She commented, more to herself than to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For only realizing I loved you after you died. But that really changes things, Doyle. Can you, I mean, do you think, that you could still love me? The me that's here, sitting in front of you, after meeting her? After knowing that she loves you?"

Doyle looked pained. "I thought about that for a long time, 'Delia. At first, I didn't know. You're so different in the future, so much more grown up. But then she changed my mind. She said, remember, you didn't fall in love with me. You fell in love with her, and you love me because you love her."

"So, where exactly does that leave us? Because I know I can't play second string to a girl that may not ever exist."

Doyle looked at her. "She was right. You are the girl I fell in love with, Princess. But having her here, it gave me a glimpse of a you that I could have just as easily fallen in love with. And logically, I know that you're her, and she's you, just in different times, but I don't know if I can promise you that I won't compare the two of you."

Cordelia looked near tears. "Then it doesn't matter does it? What the future me did? Because she still isn't going to get her wish. Because she came back to stop your death, and you lived, but gave up on me." She said, standing up. "I think that maybe you should go."

Doyle stood and walked toward the door. "For what it's worth," he said as he got his coat and hat, "I'm sorry. I wish that things would have worked out differently."

"And for what it's worth, I could learn to love you, Doyle. The demon doesn't matter to me. I just wish that you'd give me a chance to make you realize that. But you're giving up on me before I've even had a chance to prove that I can be just as good as the girl that was here. She was here two days, Doyle! How can knowing someone two days make you want her more than me?"

"I don't know, 'Delia. And I don't think that it's that I want her more than you. I think it's that I'm afraid she might die."

In her own way, Cordelia understood. She was heartbroken by that, too. "So I don't even get a chance. You've decided that I'll never be as good as her, and there's nothing that I can do to change that. Everything she did was for nothing then. She's going to wake up in five years and we still won't be together because you're too bull headed to think that maybe I can be good enough."

Doyle left then, and Cordelia slumped against the door, sobbing. It seemed that no matter what happened, whether he lived or died, she realized that she loved him moments too late to make it matter. First he had died, and now, he may as well have died, because he wanted a Cordelia that might not ever exist.

But Cordelia Chase was not one to give up easily. She yanked on flip flops and a jacket and flew from her apartment, foregoing the elevator for the stairs. She ran out of the building and saw Doyle at the end of the block, about to get in a cab. She ran as fast as she could, yelling his name once as she approached. He turned just in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms.

Cordelia pressed her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. They kissed for a long time, until they ran out of breath, and only then did he set her back onto her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his forehead to hers.

"You fell in love with me, mister." She said, "And don't you ever forget it. And she's not here anymore. I am. And if you want her, you're going to have to settle for me."

Doyle grinned and swung her in a circle. "Somehow, Princess," he said, knowing for the first time that he would be happy with her. That he truly loved** her**. "I don't think it's gonna be settling at all."


	4. Starting Over

Cordelia woke up warmer than she'd been in a long time. It took a minute, but she soon remembered the source of that warmth. Doyle. After their drama the previous night, they'd gone back to her apartment to talk, and had fallen asleep. The presence of pyjamas told her that nothing had happened that she didn't remember, and for that she was thankful. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, it was that their relationship was too new for them to be jumping into bed together.

But, Cordelia admitted ruefully, they had practically jumped into bed together, just without the whole sex thing. That was allowed, she decided, because she liked having him close and being able to just reach out and touch him. Lying in bed with a man who was supposed to be dead, but was very much alive was a new experience.

Determined to stay still and quiet until he woke up on his own, Cordelia, burrowed back into his arms, and closed her eyes, not really wanting to go back to sleep, but not wanting to wake him up. But she didn't have to wait long, no more than five minutes passed before he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mornin' beautiful." Doyle said, his voice gravely from sleep, leaning over to kiss her forehead. He couldn't be sure, but he had a pretty good feeling that she was a no kissing with morning breath kind of person.

"Morning." Cordelia told him, smiling one of her thousand watt smiles. "Did you sleep well?"

"Most definitely. I like holding you all night. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I ever have before." She admitted, scooting further into his arms. "Do we have to get up?"

"I'm afraid so, Princess. We've got jobs to do. And Buffy and her friends are leaving today. Don't you want to see them off?"

"It's hard for me to see them at all, but yeah, I suppose it's the least I can do since I was the one to bring them here. Sorta."

"I understand." Doyle assured her, getting out of bed. "I'm gonna run home and change. I'll see you at the office, okay?"

Cordelia reluctantly got out of bed and walked him to the door. "Normally I wouldn't do this," she pointed out, "But I don't want to share my toothbrush." She said, and then kissed him squarely on the mouth.

Doyle was the one who eventually broke the kiss. "You're progressing by leaps and bounds already, darlin'." He said, and then he was gone. Cordelia shut the door after he was out of sight, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. It was even more important than normal that she look good. For one, she had a boyfriend to impress, and for two, a whole group of classmates to impress.

Cordelia showered as quick as she could, and stood in front of the sink in a towel while she blow-dried her hair. One her hair was dry, she ran a straightening iron over it to assure there were no stray curls escaping anywhere, and did her make-up. She did that a little more carefully than usual, going lighter on the eye and lip make-up. After all, she didn't have to impress any new prospects by looking glamorous.

After doing all that, came the hard part. What to wear. That question alone took nearly an hour to answer, finally being answered with a short dark blue denim skirt, a white camisole and a sheer baby blue cotton sweater. Then, and only then, did she look acceptable enough to be seen by the Scoobies.

Buffy was the only one in the lobby when Cordelia got there. She could tell from the voices that everyone else was downstairs. Cordelia lifted her eyebrows at the blonde Slayer, and walked over to her desk to check the messages on the machine. Buffy followed her silently and sat down on the counter.

"Angel told me what happened. With the time traveling and all." She said hesitantly. "I wanted to tell you that, even though you aren't the mature, grown up woman who did those things, I was really amazed by you yesterday. You did a good job, and it probably saved a lot of lives."

Cordelia turned around to look at Buffy. "Thanks," she said, just as haltingly. Both women were treading unfamiliar ground, being nice to one another. "It's nice to know what I'm capable of. Imagine that, Cordelia Chase, Queen C and bitch of Sunnydale High changing the present by traveling back to change the past. All for a love she was never really sure she had."

"There's where we have one thing in common." Buffy admitted ruefully. "Doing anything for love. Take my advice, Cordelia. I know you never have before, but I know a little more on the subject. Don't push him away. Tell him you love him and often. You never know when it's going to be the last time. I know I never dreamed that Angel was going to leave me when he did. Hell, I never thought he was actually going to go."

"Doyle would never leave me willingly."

"I know. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. And I can see it in yours when you look at him. I never imagined you'd fall in love with anyone. Let alone a half- demon who isn't famous or disgustingly rich."

Cordelia shrugged. "I never dreamed it either, but look at me. I do love him. I'm just thankful that, this time at least, I get to have a chance to tell him that."

Before Buffy could say anything else, the door opened and Doyle strode in, donut box in hand. "Mornin'," he said brightly, "I'm back with breakfast."

Buffy hopped off the counter and took the box. "Tell me you got jelly."

"I got jelly." Doyle parroted obediently.

"Now tell me the truth."

"I got jelly." He assured her, kissing Cordelia quickly when Buffy turned away. She linked her arm through his and they followed Buffy downstairs. Cordelia leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Any regrets?" she asked in a whisper.

Doyle kissed the side of her head. "Not one. Don't worry, Princess, I'm not gonna change my mind on you. You're right. It is you that I fell in love with. And now, that woman might not ever exist." He looked at her tenderly, "She'll probably be better."

Cordelia smiled and let him lead her to the empty couch. They sat and listened to everyone talk before Xander turned to Cordelia. "So, Cordy, how's life?" he asked, eyes showing some level of both animosity and affection for his old girlfriend.

"Pretty good. It sucked royally for a while, but now I'm good."

Anya grinned. "Can't be that good. I've got Xander and you've just got him."

"Just him? Anya, sweetie, let me enlighten you. Doyle is ten times the man Xander is. He won't cheat on me, or lie to me, or hide things from me, or make me impale myself for him. I don't have to jump through hoops to be good enough, I just have to be me."

"Yeah, but does he have muscles?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and humored the ex-demon. She wasn't really angry, or even annoyed, Doyle noticed. She was actually quite complacent for Cordelia. "Yes, Anya, he has muscles. So Giles, are you going to be a librarian at the new high school when they get it built?"

Giles lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "As of right this moment, there aren't even any plans to begin construction of a new school. And I don't think I would like being a librarian again. Principles like Snyder are all too common in Sunnydale."

Angel walked into the room then, and almost everyone noticed that he chose a seat as far away from Buffy as possible. Cordelia, who knew him better than most anyone else, noticed a deep pain in his eyes when he looked at the Slayer that still held his heart. She felt a strange sensation, like she knew something, but couldn't remember what. She imagined that the other Cordelia knew something and she was just trying to access a memory that didn't exist.

"Any calls this morning?" Cordelia asked; but no one answered because just then, a strange demon ran into the office.

"I need help, there's someone after me! And just to be honest, I'm gonna tell you up front, I'm a demon. But not one of those bad demon types. I'm an empath demon." He looked at Angel. "Wow, you have some serious angst goin' on." He commented, then turned to the two couples, Doyle and Cordelia and Xander and Anya. "And you four, there is enough sickeningly sweet puppy love in this room to make a guy throw up."

Angel looked at the demon. "Who are you? And what do you need help doing?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that, didn't I? Name's Barney. There're two guys after me. One's a human; one's a demon. The human was after the demon, but then decided he'd be better off with me, seeing as I don't have any special powers. The demon is one who sucks the powers from other demons. I'd make a nice trophy, I'd wager. Demons would love being able to sense how everyone feels. Easy prey and all."

Buffy stood up. "Well, it would seem like you have work to do." She said, "And that means we'd better head back to Sunnydale. Call if you need any help. We're only a couple hours away."

Cordelia looked at Buffy and nodded. There was an understanding between the two women. They were going to try. The past day had taught them a lot about the other, and they knew that they would be seeing more of one another in the future. Past conflicts were on their way to being forgotten.

"Will do." Cordelia said softly, and watched the Sunnydale crew leave with mixed feelings of sadness and relief. Then she turned to Barney. "Okay, so what do you want us to do? We aren't in the business of killing humans who kill demons."

Barney shrugged. "Talk him outta killing me? Just do something! I'm desperate."

Doyle exchanged a look with Angel. "Okay." He said in resignment. "We'll help."

Cordelia walked into Doyle's office later that afternoon and sat down in front of the desk. "He is driving me insane." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Really?" Doyle asked in amusement; making sure Barney wasn't within hearing distance. "What is he doing?"

"Purposely annoying me. He follows me everywhere, Doyle. I haven't been able to get any work done at all. And do you know how hard it is to keep an empath demon from finding out that I'm beginning to hate him?"

Doyle laughed. "That would be pretty difficult. But with any luck, darlin', Angel will find something soon and we'll have him out of our hair."

"I hope so. And soon. The sooner he's out of here, the longer I keep my mind. But does he seem off to you? Like he isn't telling us something?"

"Yeah. I got that feeling too. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Cordelia never got a chance to answer. She opened her mouth to, the blacked out as Barney slammed a vase into the side of her head. She wasn't aware of the fight that erupted. She fell out of the chair, hit her face on the side of the desk, and finally came to rest on the floor.

Doyle was out of his chair and around the desk in seconds. He and Barney wrestled for a long while, but he was finally knocked unconscious as well. His last thought was that he was going to enjoy killing the annoying, back-stabbing demon.

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life has been really hectic. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. So, with any luck, within a day or two.


	5. 2004, take two

Cordelia, the 2004 Cordelia, felt like she was floating. She floated for a long time before it felt like she woke up. And she was sitting at her desk, staring at a picture that she thought she had lost. A picture of herself and Doyle. And tears welled in her eyes. She hadn't stopped him from getting killed. Everything was the same as she'd left it.

Angel poked his head in the door. "We still on for tonight?" he asked, and she nodded without looking up at him.

"Yeah, we're still on." She said, standing up and heading out to the coffeepot. She passed Gunn and Fred on the way and sent up a prayer of thanks that her actions in the past hadn't affected their lives adversely. And then she started to notice things. He hair wasn't blonde. It was its natural dark brown. And it was longer that she'd had it before. She looked around and didn't see Connor anywhere. When she looked at a business card, his name wasn't on it. But it was replaced with another name. Alan Francis Doyle. She then noticed the most important thing of all. On her hand; her left hand; her ring finger. A ring. A gold band with Celtic knots engraved on it, with a diamond in the middle. An engagement ring.

Cordelia took a deep breath and held it. She was engaged. But to whom? She had no memory of the past five years the second time around. Only what she had gone through the first time. Was it possible that she had succeeded? That Doyle was still alive, and that she was engaged to him? It was an amazing thought. One she desperately wanted to have proven correct. That was then she heard that familiar, loved, Irish lilt.

"Hey Angel, you seen my fiancee?"

She heard Angel laugh. "In the lobby. I think she went to get coffee. I think she's starting to get nervous about going to see her parents tonight with us."

"If her parents are like what I've heard they are, I'd be nervous too. She said they're becoming more and more like they were before they lost their fortune now that her Dad is making good money again."

"I'd say they are."

Doyle walked into the room and found Cordelia, as Angel had said, she was filling a cup with coffee that had drastically improved in five years. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and when she turned around, he knew something was different.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tucking a thick strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you remember the time traveling I did about this time in a different reality?"

"Yeah. The other you saved my life. How could I forget?"

"I think I am the other me. I remember everything from the last time around."

Doyle took a deep breath. "And what about from this time around?"

"I remember all of that too." Cordelia said honestly, because when she had looked into his eyes, felt his arms around her, her memories had come back. "It was like I suddenly woke up and had all these memories. I think it's because today is the day I would have gone back in time."

"Makes since if you think about it." Doyle said thoughtfully. "But it doesn't change anything. You're still my 'Delia, and that's all that matters. I don't care if you do remember last time."

"This time is so much better, Doyle. You can't even begin to imagine how much better it is now. Alanna is still alive, and Angel never slept with Darla, and he's Shanshued already."

"And Alanna died the first time?"

"Yeah. Right when we met Gunn. I will miss Connor though. He played important parts in a lot of things."

"Who's Connor?"

"He was Angel and Darla's son. Do you remember when Wolfram and Hart brought her back about four years ago and Angel nearly went psycho?"

"Yes."

"Well last time he ended up in bed with Darla and she got pregnant with Connor. Had to stake herself for him to live. He was kidnapped by an evil man named Holtz and taken to Pylea, where we found Fred. He grew up there, and came back to kill Angel. After Angel convinced him that he wasn't the one who needed to be killed, Connor started working with us."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. I can see where you would miss him."

"Not so much. He fell in love with me and we slept together and I got pregnant. And had this evil demon child."

"I think I remember you telling me about that when you traveled back in time."

Cordelia nestled into his arms. "Enough about my first life. It's fading already anyway. Sort of like it was a dream. I want to concentrate on this one. Getting married to you, living my entire life with you."

Doyle chuckled and kissed her softly. "I like the sound of that." He said, letting her go. Even after five years of being together, she still didn't like to be held on to too much. She was a very independent woman, and she would never admit that she liked to be held and coddled, even though they both knew she did. But Cordelia surprised him by moving back into his arms for a long hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered, letting the last of her memories of her past life slip out of her mind. The only thing she knew was that she had time traveled and that the version of her that had done the time traveling was back where she belonged as well.

"And you know I love you, darlin'." Doyle said just as softly. He pulled back and kissed her quickly. "But we need to get back to work. We have to leave so you can get ready to go meet your parents in two hours, and we have to work on the Lawson case."

"Right. Unfaithful husband who just needs his ass kicked good."

"That would be the one."

Cordelia dressed to the teeth for the meeting with her parents. She was introducing them to her fiancé, only two months before the wedding they were paying for. She had to look impressive. Especially since they were going to their house for a small dinner party. That meant even more people to impress.

She wore a black dress that went in an A-line shape from high on one thigh to just above the other knee. That was acceptable for almost anything. Black was the typical dinner party color, and she knew that she would fit right in. After that thought, she yanked the dress over her head and threw it on her bed.

"Okay," Doyle said from where he was tying a tie, "I thought that looked good."

"It did, but everyone is going to be wearing the little black dress tonight. I feel like being different. You know, be an individual." She said, pulling on a baby blue silk dress that hugged her curves and flared a little at the knee to give it a bit of bounce. It was strapless, and definitely different.

"That looks good too. I think you should go with that one."

Cordelia flashed him a grin over her shoulder. "I didn't ask for your opinion." She teased lightly, plaiting her hair into a French- twist that looked remarkably elegant for having taken two minutes. Then she did her make up; light and tasteful. Just powder eyeliner, blush, mascara and lip gloss.  
"How do I look?"

Doyle sighed and crossed the room to tie his tie in the mirror. He'd tried doing it without a mirror, but hadn't had any luck. It didn't help that he didn't wear one very often at all. "Beautiful. Like you always do." He assured his anxious fiancee, who tied the tie for him after he tried three more times and couldn't get it right.  
"Are you ready to go?" Cordelia asked, picking up her coat and purse.

"Yes. I think so, anyway. Am I forgetting anything?"

Cordelia tossed his the suit jacket. Since they had been together, his wardrobe had improved by leaps and bounds. She was responsible for most of the improvement, having bought him clothes for every occasion they had celebrated, down to her birthday and Angel's birthday and Shanshu day. And five years later, he was very presentable. However, he still could not knot a tie to save his life.

"Well, let's go then. We're supposed to pick up Angel in ten minutes and meet Buffy, Willow and Xander in Sunnydale in two hours."

They arrived at the Chase mansion in a little over two and a half hours, at seven thirty. After having gotten out of a jail sentence, Mark Chase, Cordelia's father had worked as an attorney for a small amount of time, then begun investing all his money into stocks. Five years later, they were almost as wealthy as they had been before they had gotten busted for tax fraud. That fact alone made Cordelia nervous. She knew all too well how her parents could be.

"Ready?" Angel asked gently, wrapping a brotherly arm around Cordelia. Buffy had her arm linked through his other arm, and Cordelia held Doyle's hand on her other side. Xander and Willow walked slightly behind them.

"As I'll ever be. I haven't seen my parents in almost a year. Not since I told them I was getting married. And they weren't exactly happy at that news. I think they were hoping I'd grow out of the LA, private detective phase. They had quite a shock when I didn't move back in with them when they bought the new house."

Buffy looked over at Cordelia. "It'll be okay, Cor. We've all handled your parents before. Well, except for Doyle and Angel."

"Angel's handled them." Doyle corrected.

"When I was in Sunnydale a few years ago. Cordelia came for a visit, got attacked by vampires, and I came down to do some slaying. It was while you were dead." He added when Buffy looked at Cordelia strangely.

"Besides, no one knew I was here other that Angel, Doyle and my parents."

Cordelia knocked on the door, and shrugged Angel's arm off simultaneously. A tall man who resembled Cordelia, and a striking woman, who looked almost identical to his fiancee opened the door. Her parents. Doyle took a deep breath.

"Cordelia." Alexia Chase said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "And Buffy, Angel, Xander and Willow." She greeted each of Cordelia's friends quickly before turning to Doyle. "And you must be Alan."

"Please, call me Doyle. No one uses my first name."

"All right then. Please, come in."

Mark Chase hugged his daughter tightly, greeted both Willow and Buffy in much the same way. He shook Angel and Xander's hands, then he, too, turned to Doyle. "I'll admit," he said, clapping the younger man on the back, "that I had nightmares of who my little girl was going to be bringing home, but you seem normal enough."

Cordelia grinned brightly and took Doyle's hand, helping him escape from her father. "So, who's here?"

Alexia was off and naming people. "The Carter's and the Kendall's, and your father's partners, I'm sure you remember them, and the new ones, the Brody's and the Finch's. And of course, my reading group, and your father's golf club. And everyone from the country club."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Buffy. The normal people. Everybody with an important last name within a hundred mile radius. But, Cordelia couldn't complain. Her parents were paying for the enormous wedding she'd only dreamed of. Everyone she'd graduated with was invited, plus all her relatives, Doyle's family, including his ex-wife Harry; she'd surprised the hell out of him by inviting her, her parents friends and business associates.

Doyle leaned over to talk to Cordelia. "Am I supposed to know who all these people are?"

"Nope. I don't even know half of them. Just grit your teeth and smile. That's what I've done for over two decades. Trust me, they won't know you don't have a clue what they're talking about."

Doyle did just that and was surprised to note that it worked perfectly. And all in all, a night spent with the love of his life wasn't a bad night at all. No matter where it was at.

That's all for this chapter. Prolly five more, maybe. I think that'll be it for this story. Feedback is, as always, appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	6. Dearly Beloved

Okay guys, I had a couple reviews saying that Cordelia felt a little out of character in the last chapter. I assure you, that was intended. Keep in mind that she's just regained all her memories from the five years she lived while Doyle was dead. Think about how wierded out you would be in the same situation. If you think about that, everything makes sense. I am sorry that this has taken so long, but I have been beyond busy lately.

And a special dedication. To Glenn Quinn; your last movie RSVP will play in my head, and on my DVD player for years to come. Your acting in it was truly great. Your acting was the only thing great. You're truly loved and missed. We will never forget you.

Cordelia Chase, soon to be Cordelia Doyle, woke on the day of her wedding in a panic. It was ten o'clock. She had eight hours to be ready to get married. She'd needed that long to get ready for Homecoming! There was no way she was going to be ready in eight hours.

"Fred!" Cordelia screeched, running for the shower. Fred ran in.

"What's wrong, Cordy? Are you just getting out of bed?"

"Yes. Oh, I knew I shouldn't have listened to that stupid myth about the groom not seeing the bride until the day of the wedding, and I overslept, and now I'm never going to be ready! Are the girls here yet?"

"They're coming at noon, remember? Then we're going to the hair salon, and then to the church. The make-up artist is meeting us there. You're okay, Cordy. We have plenty of time. Just calm down and go get a shower."

"I have to call Doyle first," Cordelia said, heading for the phone.

"No. You aren't allowed, remember? Besides, Angel and Charles took him out for the day. I think they knew one of you would try to break the rules. I think Wesley went with them also, but I can't be sure."

Cordelia made a comical face and looked down at her nails. "Do you remember when my parents are going to be here? And is Oz coming? I know it probably wasn't smart to invite him with the whole Willow/Oz saga, but he and I got along the best during high school, especially after Xander and Willow cheated on us."

"Your parents will be here at two, and yes, Oz is coming." Fred assured her, tossing Cordelia a muffin and pouring a glass of orange juice. "Now would you please calm down? You're making me nervous."

Cordelia sank into a chair at the table. "I'm sorry. It's just that a girl only gets married once, and I want to do everything right. Because if anything goes wrong today, then I think I'm going to just burst into tears in the middle of the ceremony. I need one day of normalcy. Of no demons and no vampires, other than Spike, of course, and no evil creatures trying to kill me or my friends and family."

"So freaking out over your hair is going to ensure that?"

"Fred, brides freak out over their hair. It's what they do the day of their wedding. That's perfectly normal. Now do me a favor, and call Angel's cell phone and have him tell Doyle that he's better not have one drink because I will kill him if he comes to our wedding drunk, and tell him that I love him. I am going to go make myself gorgeous." Cordelia said, standing and heading for the bathroom.

Fred reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed Angel's cell phone number. He answered on the fourth ring, sounding just as happy as he had been for nearly two years. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, how can we help you? This is Angel speaking."

"Hey Angel, this is Fred."

"Hey. What's goin' on? I'd figured you'd be helping Cordy get ready."

"She's in the shower, but she wouldn't let me out of calling. She says to tell Doyle that he'd better not get drunk, or even have one drink, because he won't live to see his wedding night if he does, and that she loves him."

Angel repeated the message to Doyle, who grinned. "Tell her not to worry and that I love her too."

"I heard him." Fred told Angel as he started to repeat what Doyle had said. "You don't have to tell me. But I'd better go. Buffy, Kate and Willow will be here soon. When is Faith getting here anyway?"

"She'll be there by eleven, so any time. She picked up the dresses already this morning, and dropped them off at the church. I'll see you tonight, and Gunn says he loves you."

"I love him too. Bye."

Fred put the phone back down on the cradle, and walked into the bathroom, where Cordelia was wrapping herself in a towel. She vigorously towel dried her hair, and reached for her clothes. "What did he say?"

"He'll be good and he loves you too. So don't worry about a thing."

Cordelia pulled on a pair of jeans and hugged Fred, getting her sufficiently wet. "What would I do without you, Fred?" she asked, and Fred patted her friend's back in confusion.

"I think this getting married stuff has gone to your head, Cordy. I didn't do anything."

Cordelia sniffled. "No, you really have done a lot, and I do appreciate you. I know I'm normally not the most emotional person, but thinking about what I could have missed out on if we wouldn't have gotten to know one another really makes me glad that you're here. Even though," Cordelia added, a hint of her usual sarcasm evident in her voice. "I am glad that you got over that silly little crush you had on Angel. Gunn is much better suited to you than Angel ever was."

"Hero worship." Fred explained, smiling brightly. Before anymore could be said, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It's probably Faith."

It was Faith. She was leaning against the doorframe when Fred opened the door. "Took ya long enough. So where's the bride?"

"Getting dressed. Beware, she's emotional. Not at all like the normal Cordelia."

Faith walked in and sat her things down on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"She hugged me. Cordy never hugs me. At least not willingly. So, lookout unless you want to be next on the 'hugged' list."

"I'll be careful. So, tell me about this guy. Doyle, is that his name?"

"Yeah. You should remember him. From what I heard, he was here when you came to LA the first time."

"I don't remember much about that time. I was pretty torn up about everything. And what I do remember doesn't exactly make me think that any of them should like me at all, let alone have me in their wedding."

Fred shrugged. "They're very forgiving." She said mildly. "As soon as the other bridesmaids get here, we'll head over to the hair salon. Cordelia's mother is meeting us there. Unfortunately."

"We don't like Cordelia's mother?"

"Well, it isn't that we don't like her, it's that we don't like her much more than we like Darla or Drusilla. She isn't all bad, but sometimes she can be a real…"

"Bitch?" Faith offered the word that Fred hadn't said, and the other girl nodded. 

"That's it. Thanks."

"No prob." Faith said, heading toward the bathroom. Cordelia came out, her hair wrapped in a towel, but fully dressed and hugged Faith.

"Oh, I'm glad you could come." She said happily, letting the stunned Slayer go. Faith gingerly touched her hair.

"Yeah, me too." Faith said hesitantly, perching on the couch.

At two o'clock, Cordelia and her bridesmaids arrived at the church where the wedding was going to take place. They were taken to a small section of rooms, two with long rows of mirrors, and adjoining bathrooms, and one with a couple couches and a small fridge. Willow arranged all the make up items they had brought along for the make up artist, and Buffy hung up all the dresses so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Cordelia took a seat on the couch to do her nails.

"Nervous?" Kate asked, taking a seat across from Cordelia.

"No." Cordelia said, looking up. "I'm fine. I was terrified this morning, but now that thing's are in motion, and everything's on schedule, I'm great. Not a bit nervous."

"So, are you and Doyle writing your own vows, or are you doing it the traditional way?"

"We're writing our own. Mine've been written for weeks now. I think Doyle did his last weekend. He was working on something in bed each night after he thought I was asleep."

"It's great that you two can write your own like that. I don't think I'd ever be able to think of anything to say." Buffy commented, also sitting down. "I mean, how do you put love into words? I could never describe how I feel about Angel to anyone."

"It was harder than I thought it would be. It's nearly impossible to write how you feel about someone. Finally, I just used what I wrote in my journal right after I realized that I was in love with Doyle. I had to rewrite it a little, but it seemed to say everything just right."

"Are you ready to get married, Cordy?" Willow asked. "We all thought you'd be the last to say 'I do', not the first."

"And you all thought my husband would be rich and famous too. Doyle's just Doyle and that's enough for me. He isn't perfect, and I don't want him to be. If he were rich or famous, he wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. And I'm not rich or famous either, so it all evens out in the end. I love him for who he is, not what movie he's played in or what he has, and he loves me for the same reason. Because I'm me."

Buffy sighed. "Now that sounds like true love to me." She said, "Just like what I've got with Angel."

"When are you two going to get married?"

"When and if he ever asks me to marry him. I'm not in any hurry. Having him is quite enough."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Cordelia stood up and opened it, finding Oz on the other side. "Oz!" she said excitedly, tossing her arms around him. Oz was taken aback, but hugged her anyway. When she finally let him go, he held her at an arm's length.

"Being in love is good for you." He said after a brief pause, depositing a friendly kiss on her forehead. 

"Come on in. Guys, Oz is here."

There was a general chorus of greeting, and Buffy got up to hug Oz. Even though she hadn't seen him in years, he'd been a good friend before he'd left. When Oz let go of Buffy, he did something completely unexpected. He grabbed Willow and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Dawn gasped in shock, but everyone else pointedly ignored the exchange. It was quite obvious that Oz was still in love with Willow and that he was determined to get her back. Seeing as she was unattached at the moment, with Tara having been dead for almost a year, Willow didn't seem to mind the idea in the slightest. Cordelia began rearranging the order of her bridesmaids to get Oz to accompany Willow.

At six, Cordelia's father came back to get her. The bridesmaids quickly lined up, and Cordelia took Mark's arm, her hand trembling slightly from nerves. The march began, and, starting with the Flower Girl, the bridal party began making it's way down the aisle. When the wedding march came on, Cordelia started her walk as well, eyes searching for, finding, and holding the gaze of Doyle. And then, she was taking his hand and they were turning toward the priest.

"Dearly beloved," he began.

Next chapter up soon!


	7. Enter Connor

Cordelia Doyle curled up in a chair in Angel's office. It had been a very interesting day. What had started out as the most perfect day in history, her wedding day, had ended in catastrophe. During the ceremony, right before she and Doyle were supposed to say their vows, demons had flooded the church, attacking the guests and destroying the church. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining in Holy Matrimony of Allan Francis Doyle and Cordelia Elizabeth Chase. Is there one here who has a reason why this couple should not be wed? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Cordelia looked around anxiously, almost expecting someone to stand up. When no one did, she returned her gaze to the one of Doyle's. He had never looked away, being more confident that everything was going to go according to plan.

"Very well. Cordelia and Allan have chosen to write their own vows. Allan, would you like to go first?"

Before Doyle could even open his mouth, the doors to the church flew open, and demons charged in. Angel and Buffy were the first to react, both removing stakes from various places. Stakes wouldn't do much good against demons, but they were better than nothing. Cordelia, who was dressed the least appropriately for slaying, looked around for something that would allow her a little more distance than a stake. Oz ran out the back door toward his van to get some of the weapons that he had taken to traveling with.

Father Monahan was watching the whole thing through wide eyes. Cordelia pushed him back behind the pulpit. "Demons or not, this is my wedding day and I intend to get married. So do the traditional ceremony. Doyle, pay attention!"

"Yes, dear." Doyle said tightly, punching a demon in the face several times in rapid succession. 

"Allan Francis Doyle, do you take Cordelia Elizabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he began, cringing when Oz threw broad swords to Cordelia, Doyle, Gunn and Wesley. Fred and Willow both got crossbows. 

"They're Dekai!" Anya announced, finally recognizing the demons. "Stab them in the feet!"

Buffy looked at Anya like she was out of her mind. "Why would we want to stab them in the feet?"

"Their hearts are in their feet. Stab them there and they die instantaneously. Much easier, less mess."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, everyone, you heard her. Stab them in the feet!"

"To have and to hold from this day forward? Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through trial and temptation?"

The guests had rapidly emptied the church, leaving only the few who knew how to fight demons. Including, obviously, Spike, who, even if he had wanted to leave, couldn't, as it was still daylight. Spike was in his element. He forewent stabbing the demons in the feet, and instead, fought them hand to hand. It was effective, and he had as high a body count as anyone else. He just got messier.

"Hey Peaches, eleven o' clock!"

Angel turned around just in time to roll a demon over his back and run it through with his sword as soon as it hit the ground. Father Monahan took a deep breath and continued. "Do you promise to love her as your wife and friend, to be loyal to her, to trust her for all the days of your life until death should you part?"

"Doyle, that's your line!" Cordelia yelled, trying valiantly not to get her dress dirty.

"I do!" came Doyle's reply from across the church where he was battling beside Oz and Xander. Harry ran up to Cordelia.

"Hey, Anya's right, if you stab them in the feet, it will kill them, but it might be less messy if you would just stab them in the chest. The anatomy of a Dekai is all screwed up and they have most of the brain in the chest. Less blood, easier to reach."

"Thanks, Harry." Cordelia said, thrusting her sword through the chest of an incoming demon. "You're right, less mess."

"Cordelia Elizabeth Chase, do you take Allan Francis Doyle to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

Angel and Buffy were taking care of the last few demons. All in all, the fight had only taken about five minutes, but it seemed like forever. No one had any serious injuries, though Doyle did have a cut on one arm that he knew Cordelia was going to insist on taking care of once they got back to the office, and Angel did have a slice above one eyebrow that was bleeding quite a lot. Other than that, no one had anything other than bumps and bruises.

"Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through trial and temptation? Do you promise to love him as your husband and friend? To stay loyal to him, to trust him for all the days of your life until death should you part?"

Cordelia's voice was clear and strong. "I do."

"Does the Best Man have the rings?"

Angel began making his way up the aisle, digging through his pockets. After a quick, frantic search, he produced two gold bands and handed them to Father Monahan. Doyle joined Cordelia at the altar, took her hands in his.

"Allan, take this ring, place it on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Doyle took the ring and slipped it onto the correct finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Cordelia, take this ring, place it on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Cordelia's hands were trembling as she did as instructed. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Very good. With the power vested in me by the Catholic Church, the state of California, the city of Los Angeles, and God, I pronounce you man and wife. It is my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Allan Francis Doyle. You may kiss your bride."

His duties being done, Father Monahan fainted, falling to the ground with a thumping noise. But Doyle didn't even notice. He took his wife in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Cordelia wrapped her arms around him, her hands coming up to the back of his head, her small body pressed tightly against his. The few people still in the church cheered.

When Doyle let Cordelia go, she smiled up at him as he braced his forehead on hers. "I can't believe we finally did it." She said in a low voice, and he kissed her forehead.

"It was definitely a long time coming." Doyle agreed, and slipped an arm around her waist to lead her toward the door. Angel came up to Cordelia, and she squirmed out of Doyle's grasp to hug him.

"Congratulations." Angel said, hugging Cordelia tightly.

"Thanks. Now that we've taken care of that, do we have any idea why those Dekai attacked us?"

Spike laughed. "Dekai are notorious for liking to interrupt weddings." He said. "Trust me, it wasn't personal. They just like to cause trouble. Now, where's the sewer entrance in here?"

"There isn't one." Oz said, "You can ride in the back of my van. No windows."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyle came into Angel's office as well and handed Cordelia a cup of coffee. She accepted it gladly. "Has Anya come up with a reason why they would want to attack out wedding?"

"Not yet. Why do you think this was personal?"

Cordelia just looked at him. "Is anything in our lives coincidental? There were over a hundred weddings in LA today. Why ours when it was the furthest from their lair?"

"Okay, you win. They meant to attack us for a specific purpose."

"Right. Now we have to figure out what that is."

Angel walked in. "Wrong. You two are going to have nothing to do with it. You are going to go home and pack, and get on a plane. I want you to go on your Honeymoon, have fun, and not worry about a thing."

Cordelia and Doyle exchanged a look that made Angel think that they could read each other's thoughts. Doyle finally answered. "Sorry, boss, but we're staying until we know what's going on. We can't just go on vacation when you might be in danger here."

Cordelia nodded. "He's right. We aren't going anywhere."

Just then, Wesley poked his head in the door. "I have bad news."

"Of course you do." Cordelia said. "Get everyone in here and then you can break it to us."

"I don't think you want everyone in here for this." Wesley said, closing the door and turning the lock. "Cordelia, do you remember how, in that other dimension, or the other version of the present, Doyle was dead, and you made a wish and traveled back in time?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah. I remember. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Cordy, you aren't the only one who remembers that other time. The Dekai love to meddle with time. They actually taught the vengeance demons how to create time folds. And some of their texts survived the temporal fold. I've managed to procure some of them. Apparently in the other present, Dekai were very powerful demons."

"They were." Cordelia affirmed. "We had quite a few problems with them."

"In this present, they aren't. They're mainly lower level demons who work for other, more powerful demons. Some of the older Dekai possess their memories from the first time around and want to return to that time, that place, that version of the past and present."

Cordelia went deathly pale, grabbed her husband's hand in a tight grip. "I don't care what we have to do, I am not losing him again."

Angel nodded. "Cordelia's right. We can't afford to lose Doyle. What do we have to do to stop them?"

"I've done some research and come up with one possible way. Apparently the Dekai came from a dimension called Pylea. And while they were there, they were scared of only one thing. The Destroyer."

"Pylea? Where's that?"

Cordelia swallowed. "That's where Lorne's from. And where I was a princess, and where I met Groo, and where Holtz took Connor."

Everyone in the room looked at Cordelia. "You know about Pylea?"

"Do I ever. Fred does too, if you'll ask her about it. Didn't anyone ever wonder where she came from? Apparently my time travel was enough to disturb the other dimensions and she was able to find a way out. We never went there in this version. In the first version, we did. Well, some of us. I went first. Got sucked in through a portal when we were trying to send Lorne's cousin back through. Since I had the visions at that time, they made me a Princess. Angel, Wes, Gunn and Lorne followed me through. We finally got out, with Fred. That's where she came from the first time. This time, she managed to open a portal where she was instead of clear across the world."

Wesley looked at Cordelia. "It would seem you know what to do then? Who the Destroyer is?"

"Do I ever. Are you guys ready for a story?"

Angel sat down. "Summarize it for us."

"Do you remember Holtz? Angelus killed his family, turned his daughter into a vampire."

"I remember. He died over two hundred years ago."

"No, he didn't. He paid a dark wizard to put him in sort of a cryogenic suspension that preserved him until a time where he could exact revenge on you. That happened to be right when Wolfram and Hart brought back Darla. With Holtz and Darla both comin' at you, you went a little crazy, fired all of us, slept with Darla and somehow got her pregnant. I know, impossible, but true. She ended up staking herself to be able to give birth to the baby, a boy that you named Connor. Then, Holtz found out about the baby. Wesley translated a prophecy that said that the father would kill the son. The prophecy was about you, Angel. All the signs started happening, and Wes kidnapped Connor. Holtz took the baby from Wes, and left this dimension to go to Pylea. We all thought he was dead, until a portal opened in the front lobby and a nearly fully grown Connor fell out. He's the Destroyer."

Wesley put a hand on his forehead. "Oh my. It would seem that we need this boy to deter the plan of the Dekai."

"No, we need Connor to convince them to return to their own dimension. Connor, at first, wasn't the best person to have around. He hated Angel, didn't do much to help, and the Dekai were able to get a foot hold. Then things got even worse when I had a one night stand with Connor and got pregnant."

Angel nearly spit out a drink of coffee. "My son got you pregnant?"

"Sort of. Not really. I didn't give birth to a baby. I gave birth to an adult demon."

Wesley winced. "Who did what?"

"Enchanted everyone on the planet to follow her. Did I mention that she made me evil as well?"

"No, I think you forgot that." Angel said tiredly. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that I didn't have to deal with all this?"

"I figured as much. Just wait till I tell you this next part. When I slept with Connor, the two of us were in the process of falling in love. Anyway, eventually we began killing the Dekai again because we finally got things back to a semblance of normalcy. We hadn't gotten very far before I went back in time."

Doyle shot a comical glare toward Angel. "Hands off." He said, and everyone chuckled.

"I think I like this try better." Angel said, "No offense, Cordy, but you and me aren't very compatible. We make much better friends."

"None taken. I'm a married woman, remember?"

"Right. So what do you propose we do about all of this. I think we've all ascertained that we want this present to remain the same, but in order to do that, we have to change it."

"Not really. I'll just do some more time traveling, and bring back Connor."

"No." all three men said in perfect unison. Angel continued. "There's no telling what doing that would do."

"Yes, there is. What I did before, was change the past. I did it on purpose, made sure Doyle didn't die. This is totally different, trust me. All this is, is inter-dimensional traveling. What happens in another dimension has nothing to do with what happens here. All that I'd have to do, is pop into the dimension I came from, the one where Doyle's dead, I'm in love with Angel and Connor is there, and bring Connor back here."

"But what would that do to the other dimension?"

Cordelia deflated. "I hadn't thought about that. Okay, how about this. I make another wish."

Wesley looked at Angel. "If she makes it specific enough, that could work."

"But how is it vengeance?" Doyle asked, "Connor isn't in this dimension, so how could you be angry at him?"

"You weren't there for me to be mad at when I made the first wish." Cordelia pointed out. "Besides, I lived a life with Connor. I know him. That means I can make a wish concerning him. Isn't Anya a demon again?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, she is. Shall we tell everyone else what it is we're going to do?"

Angel nodded. "Maybe someone will have another idea."

Cordelia stood up. "Okay, let's get this over with so I can go on my Honeymoon."

Next Chapter up soon.


	8. Good News, Bad News

"It's simple, really." Anya said when Cordelia, Angel, Wesley and Doyle presented their plan to her. "And there's no need for wish making or meddling with other dimensions. I know exactly how to do this."

Doyle and Cordelia exchanged another look that left Angel wondering if they'd developed psychic abilities. Doyle finally spoke. "Exactly how to do what?"

"Get Connor here. See, there are a million different dimensions. And in each one, you make different choices. Lives are lost, lives are gained. And every time you make a major decision, a new dimension branches off with the consequences of the opposite of the decision you made. For example, Cordy, when Doyle asked you to marry him, a dimension branched off where you said no. Just like there's a dimension where you didn't make the wish that got you into this mess in the first place."

Cordelia took the subtle insult with less grace than her husband had hoped she would. "The wish that got us into this mess, Anya, also happens to be the wish that got Buffy and Angel together, made Doyle not die, saved Alanna's life and did more good things than I can name. So you'll have to excuse me if I think that this problem is way worth my wish." She snapped, pulling Doyle to her back, guiding his arms around her waist. Her nerves were raw from the prospect of losing him again, and everyone else realized that. "Now, please tell us what genius plan you've concocted."

"Easy. We find a dimension where Connor is about to die, and bring him here. That way we don't mess anything up, and he gets to continue living."

"How long would it take to do that?" Giles asked, looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"A couple days maybe. I could call in a couple favors." Anya offered, trying to make up for setting Cordelia off.

"I hate to be the logical one for a change," Xander said, speaking for the first time, "But do we know what bringing someone from another time would do to here?"

Anya sighed. "That's a toughy. Especially if Connor is in a world where things are completely different. What was it like for you Cordy, when Connor was there?"

"Well, different. That's for sure. There was no Doyle, I was half in love with Angel, Buffy was dead, at least for a while, Wes and Angel were barely on speaking terms, we owned Wolfram and Hart, I went evil, slept with Connor, had his baby, a demon, by the way, got promoted to a Power, that was before the evil thing, umm, Angel spent a few weeks locked in a box under the ocean, Willow was evil, Anya died, there was this big Apocalypse thing going on. Life sucked."

Angel exhaled. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Even if we can find a Connor about to die, won't he know that he's someplace else? And if what I'm thinking is right, he isn't going to be on our side."

"Probably not." Cordelia affirmed. "It took quite a while for us to learn to trust one another. And even right before I left, things were still iffy. Angel, what if we let you go crazy in the past? Let you sleep with Darla and have Connor as a baby?"

Doyle spoke then. "Darlin', you're forgetting that a lot of things would have to happen from then on out. Wes would have to kidnap Connor and Holtz would have to take him to Pylea."

"No, that's it!" Cordelia announced happily. "Doyle, I love you." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him solidly on the mouth.

"I know you do. I love you too, but what did I do?"

"That's the answer. We find the dimension I came from, and meddle a little bit. Anya, is it possible to split a person in half?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Connor's coming back through the door from Pylea, we make two of him, send one where he's meant to go, bring one here."

Anya nodded. "I've done stranger things. That wouldn't interfere with any dimensions and it would be easier to convince Connor that Angel isn't evil when he's human."

"Okay, so what do we have to do?"

"Make a wish."

"I thought you said we didn't need to make a wish?"

"That was when I thought we'd just pull him out right before he'd die. Now make the wish."

Cordelia knew she'd have to phrase it carefully. She gave it a moment's thought before speaking. "I wish there were two Connor's in the dimension I came from and that when he traveled back from Pylea, one would come here while the other went to where it's meant to go. And I also wish that they don't know they were divided and that what happens to one will in no way affect the other."

Anya switched into her demoness visage. "Granted."

Doyle patted Cordelia's thigh. "Well done, Princess. I don't think you left any loopholes open."

"I tried not to. Now we just have to wait for him to get here."

They didn't have to wait long. With little ceremony and even less noise, Connor fell onto the floor of the office. He groaned from the fall, much less impressive than the first time, Cordelia remembered, and looked up. When he saw Angel, he heaved himself to his feet, placing the sword he'd brought at Angel's throat. Buffy automatically took it away with a quick twist of her wrist.

"Connor," Cordelia said in her most soothing voice, the one normally reserved for her husband after a vision, or one of her friends when they were badly hurt. "It's okay. Things are a little different than what Holtz told you. Angel is human. He has a soul, he isn't an evil vampire."

"Who are you?"

"Cordelia Chase-Doyle. Look Connor, things have changed. When Holtz sent you through the portal into another dimension, he didn't mean for you to come here."

Connor looked around. "That seems obvious. In the dimension I was intended to go to, my father is a vampire."

"And in some dimensions he is a vampire. In some dimensions some of the people you're looking at are dead. In some dimensions, you're dead. And that's why we brought you here instead of letting you go to that other dimension."

"Because I'm going to die?" Connor asked, and Cordelia was struck with how different Connor seemed to be. She could only conclude that things had gone different in his life after being kidnapped as well.

"No. Because if we didn't bring you here, a clan of demons called the Dekai are going to find a way to change the past. A past that I already changed."

"Okay. So what does that have to do with me? I killed the Dekai in Pylea."

"Not all of them. Some of them managed to escape here about a year ago. Dekai like to meddle with time, they remembered how things were before I changed the past, want it to go back to that way. The only person they fear, is you. That's why we brought you here. We need you to stop them again."

"What? You can't handle it yourselves?"

"We could." Angel lamented, "but we don't have time to make them fear us as greatly as they already fear you. You ran them out of their dimension. We don't have time to waste. Lives are at stake Connor."

Connor looked at Cordelia. "So what did you change?"

Cordelia smiled at Doyle. "I saved someone very important to me. See, Connor, I fell in love. With a man who was dead. And on the anniversary of his death, your father and I went out and got drunk. And I made a wish to be able to get to tell him all the things that I never got to say before he died. A vengeance demon granted my wish and I was able to interfere, to save his life. Today, I married him. And if you don't help us get rid of these Dekai, I'm going to lose him again."

"So I should help you just because you already screwed up the present by messing with the past?"

"No, you should help us because we need your help. Because changing the past wasn't just about me. It was about the present I lived in. It was terrible. Angel was still a vampire, he was barely talking to Wesley, you thought that he was evil and wanted to kill him, demons were running all over the place, and I was going to die. Nothing was good; nothing was as it should have been. This present, with the exception of the current problem, is so much better, I can't even express it." Cordelia said, and Connor looked at her suspiciously, trying to determine whether or not she was lying. He could see nothing by honestly and raw fear, terror, in her eyes. She did love the man. And she was telling him the truth.

"Okay. I'll help. What do I do?"

"We find the Dekai, and, with your help, scare them into either giving up or going back where they came from."

"Sounds like a plan." Connor said. "Now, we have a few things to take care of. I need some clothes I can wear out in public, a few good weapons, I need to know where the Dekai are, and," he looked at Cordelia, "you're staying here. I don't need a miscarriage to worry about too."

Cordelia looked at Connor, stunned. "What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant."

"That's what you think. If I inherited one thing from my father, it was vampiric hearing. I can hear the extra heartbeat. You're pregnant all right."

Cordelia sagged against her husband, one hand automatically lying protectively over her stomach. Doyle looked at Spike for a second opinion. Spike shrugged. "Congratulations on the babe. She's definitely pregnant."

Cordelia wasn't sure how to react. She turned around to face Doyle. "It would seem we're pregnant." She said, and Doyle's face broke into a grin.

"It would seem so." Doyle agreed, and Cordelia squealed, throwing her arms around Doyle, happy tears streaming down her face. Doyle caught her around the waist, held her tightly to him. She wriggled out of his arms, braced her hands on his shoulders as she practically jumped up and down.

"I'm having a baby! We're having a baby! Doyle, we're gonna be parents!"

Doyle laughed, and kissed her solidly. "I think I got that the first time, darlin'."

"I know, I'm just so happy! You're happy too, aren't you?"

Doyle caught her face between his hands. "I love you, Princess, and I love that baby. I don't think it's possible to be any happier." He said, lowering his voice so only she could hear. "And just you wait until we get out of here and I'll show you just how happy I am."

Spike interrupted the moment. "That's all well and good, and I'm sure we're all ecstatically happy for you, but we've got more important things to worry about."

Cordelia leveled a glare at Spike that was so full of rage even he thought about cowering. "Nothing is more important than my child." She stated firmly, daring him to cross her. She poked him in the chest. "And so long as you remember that we won't have a problem. And thank you very much, after my wedding was ruined by a gang of demons, I'm facing losing my husband in the second dimension, and I had to bring a man I don't have a very good past with here to attempt to save the life I have come to know and love, I think that I am entitled to a few minutes of happiness over the news that I am pregnant with my first child. Don't you agree?"

Even Connor was trying not to laugh as Cordelia bullied the bleach blonde vampire. Spike was almost a foot taller than her, out weighed her by at least one hundred pounds, and had, at one time, tortured her. But when it came to protecting her newly formed family of herself, Doyle and their unborn child, or the older one containing all the friends that were gathered, she seemed to be ruthless.

"Fine." Spike relented. "Celebrate. But don't blame me when you aren't prepared." 

Buffy didn't seem to have a problem celebrating. She rushed over, wrapped Cordelia in a tight hug, and the two women squealed in happiness together. After that on small display, everyone else joined in with the congratulating and celebrating. And for one small block of time, when a newly married couple was celebrating their first pregnancy with all their friends, all was right in the world, and nothing mattered except simply being happy. And being together.

Next chapter up soon. This story is drawing to a close, prolly 2 or 3 more chapters, but I've already got another story planned out. I just want to finish this one first. Feedback is appreciated. 


	9. Aftermath

For such a stress causing undertaking, the situation with the Dekai ended better than anyone had ever imagined. Cordelia, Anya and Willow stayed at the Hyperion while everyone else, led by Connor, went to the Dekai's lair. The Dekai had cowered away from Connor, known him as the Destroyer, feared him more than anything else. And then, with little urging by the Fang Gang and the Scoobies, the Dekai had agreed to return to Pylea, where they had come from, so long as Connor swore never to go there.  
It had turned out that the only Dekai powerful enough to retain their memories had been the Dekai that had invaded Cordelia and Doyle's wedding ceremony. They had been determined to kill them then, and if that didn't work, the remaining elders had been instructed to begin the process of altering the present. Most of those elders had been killed, leaving only a handful who knew how things had been. Most of the others weren't really sure whether or not they believed the stories.  
The group had returned to the hotel late that night to find the three women stretched out on couches in the lobby. They'd fallen asleep waiting for them to get back. Cordelia was lying on one side, her face toward the door, one arm curled protectively around her abdomen. Even though she'd only just found out about her child, already her maternal instincts were demanding that she protect it.  
Angel put a hand on Doyle's shoulder. "Do you want me to see if I can reschedule your flight for your Honeymoon?"  
Doyle shook his head. "I think that after these past few days, she just needs a break. I'll take her home and put her to bed for a couple days. Then we can think about going away for a few days."  
"Maybe getting her away from here would be good for her. I mean, even taking her to see your mother or something."  
"Are you kidding? My mother and Cordelia do not get along in the slightest. I think it's got something to do with the fact that my mom told Cordy that she was a gold digging hussy who trapped me into marrying her with the art of seduction. Direct quote."  
Angel expelled a deep breath. "That would do it. Okay, what about San Francisco? Go relax on the bay. She'd enjoy that. I'm not trying to push you to get away," Angel added quickly, "I just know you and Cordelia need some time away. If only for a private celebration of the baby."  
Cordelia sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "We can have a private celebration at home just as well as anywhere else. I don't necessarily want to go away."  
Doyle sat down next to his wife. "How long have you been awake?"  
"Since Angel mentioned your mother. Do we have to tell her about the baby?"  
"She'll be happy about the baby."  
"About being a grandmother, yes. About me being the mother of her grandchild? Hell, no she won't be happy. She'll say that's the only reason you married me."  
"We'll just tell her that you didn't even know until after the wedding."  
"Do you really see her believing that one?" Cordelia asked. "I know, I know, we have to tell her. But can't we wait just a little while? I want to have time to get used to the idea before we tell our families."  
Doyle slid an arm around Cordelia. "That's fine, darlin'. I don't imagine your parents are gonna be too happy either."  
Cordelia shrugged. "Could go either way. They like you okay. They just don't like the fact that I'm all grown up and a married woman. Let alone that I married a private detective, and live in Los Angeles." She said, standing up. She crossed the room to get her purse and jacket. Then she headed to the door to pick up the bag containing her wedding dress, which was pretty much ruined. It was bloody and torn in several places. She'd probably end up throwing it in the garbage. That really was a shame, the dress had been Vera Wang, her mother had had it specially made for her.  
"Ready to go home, huh?" Angel teased Cordelia, watching as she leaned heavily on the door frame, waiting for Doyle to get ready.  
"I just want to get some sleep. We'll see you guys bright and early though. I want to see everyone before they head back to Sunnydale."  
Doyle groaned. "How early are we talkin', Princess?"  
"I don't know. What time are you guys leaving, Xand?"  
"I don't think we've talked about it yet. Early tomorrow afternoon."  
Cordelia looked at Doyle. "Is eleven late enough for you?"  
"I think we can do that. We'll be here around eleven. Don't leave until we get here."  
"I don't think you have to worry about that. Half of us won't be out of bed that soon. It's already four in the morning."  
Doyle pulled his jacket back on and took the bag from his wife. She linked her arm through his, and with a quick wave, and her patented thousand watt smile, they walked out the door. Angel heard their car start a few moments later.   
/

/  
Cordelia preceded Doyle into their apartment. She flipped on the lights, and nodded to Dennis, who turned on the stereo to her favorite station. She headed into the kitchen to check their messages and get two cokes out of the fridge. There weren't any messages, so she joined Doyle where he had plopped onto the couch.  
"One hell of a day, huh?"  
Doyle looked over at Cordelia and nodded. "This has been the longest day ever. Aside from the day when you came back."  
He was referring to her time travel. That day had seemed to last a few decades. "That's for sure." Cordelia said, handing him a pop. "But it turned out okay."  
"Better than okay." Doyle agreed, standing up. He placed the bag with her dress in the hall closet, and hung up his jacket. She tossed him hers and he hung it up as well. "What are you going to do with that dress?"  
"Pitch it. Nothing gets demon guts out of clothing."  
Doyle crossed the room and pulled his wife to her feet. He scooped her into his arms and carried her in the general direction of their bedroom. They'd both had their arms full so he hadn't carried her across the threshold to their apartment, but he was going to do things the traditional way when it came to their wedding night.  
"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked, giggling and wrapping an arm around his neck to keep her balance.  
"Exactly what I said I would do. Showing you just how happy I am about our baby."  
"I think I like that idea."  
"Even though we aren't in Hawaii like we're supposed to be?" ] "Even though. When we do go away let's make it a cruise to the Bahamas instead."  
"Why's that?"  
"When we first started Angel Investigations, you said that it would take a lot of paying customer for us to go on that cruise to the Bahamas together, and I said pretty much in your dreams. Well, this is our dreams coming true."  
Doyle laid her on the bed and stretched out beside her. "That it is, darlin'. We're lucky, huh?"  
"Very lucky." Cordelia said, rising to her knees to take his t-shirt off. "Now get your ass out of those clothes and let's get on with the wedding night part of getting married."  
Doyle was more than happy to comply with her demands. He didn't think he'd ever been so glad to obey one of her commands. And he proceeded to show her exactly how glad he was that she was carrying his baby. Their baby. A child he'd never thought he'd get to father. To see grow inside it's mother, the woman he loved more than life itself. The miracle behind that child, still a rapidly dividing clump of cells inside Cordelia, was more that he'd ever deemed himself worthy of.  
Over the past five years, Cordelia had given him more than he'd thought possible. She'd given him life, after he was meant to die. She'd come back in time, left the life she had come to know, to stop his death. She'd loved him the night he'd found out about his death, given him hope that it could be stopped, then come up with the plan to stop it. And even when she had returned to the future and his Cordelia had returned, she'd continued loving him.  
It had started out as a challenge, he was relatively sure. Making him see that she was just as good. Making sure that she proved that he had fallen in love with her, not her future self. A self that didn't even exist anymore. And along the way, she'd fallen in love as well. He could still remember the first time she'd told him that she loved him. She'd been scared to death, and wet and cold. They'd just returned from a fight, he'd nearly died, almost beheaded by a stray blow meant to kill Angel. She'd proclaimed that he couldn't die because she loved him and didn't think she would ever forgive him if he broke her heart by dying.  
And when he'd asked her to marry him nearly two years earlier, she'd said yes with no hesitation whatsoever. They hadn't begun planning the wedding for nearly a year after that, but she'd insisted that he move in with her because, she couldn't leave Dennis, could she? The ghost hadn't appreciated Doyle's presence at first. It had been rough getting used to living with Cordelia. She hogged the bathroom and the drawer space, and yelled at him every time he left his socks or a towel on the floor.  
But she'd been exactly what he'd needed right then. She'd held him every night, pulling him tight to her small body, wrapping her arms around him as if, even three years later, she was still afraid he was going to disappear. She'd held him when he'd gotten news about his father dying, while he cried for the first time since he'd met her. And she hadn't treated him the way every other woman in his life had. Even Harry. Harry had been too interested in his demon half, as had all the women since her. Most of them had known about the things that go bump in the night, and had embraced the thrill and the danger. She'd treated him like she always had. Hadn't once asked him to show her his demon face. She'd said that she was curious, of course, but that he wasn't comfortable with it, and if he didn't want to, he didn't have to and she wouldn't ask.  
And he'd had a blast watching her stand up to his mother. Their rivalry had ignited the first time his mother had met Cordelia. It had been the morning after they'd gotten engaged. She'd spent the night at his apartment, and Cordelia had answered the door to his mother in nothing but one of his shirts and a pair of socks. And when he'd told her that they were engaged, his mom had insulted Cordelia up one wall and down the other until Cordelia had stopped her, saying that yes she was marrying her son, but that no, she was not doing it for any reason other than that she loved him and wanted to spend her life with him. His mother hadn't bought it for an instant.  
Things had been interesting since then, with scattered fights, lots of evil, and wedding plans. It had all culminated earlier that night with two rings and a declaration from a priest who had fainted as soon as his duties were completed. And the five years since Cordelia had saved his life, with all their ups and downs, fights and making- ups, were so, incredibly worth all the hassle, all the trials, and all the problems.   
/

/  
Okay, folks, chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be the birth of Cordelia and Doyle's baby. Any suggestions on sex and names? I'm open to ideas. The chapter after next will be the epilogue and the last chapter. So, the end is imminent. Maybe. Unless I suddenly get struck with inspiration. Let me know if you'd like to see me continue this one or move on to another story.


	10. The Birth

A special thanks to Darla56, who gave me the name for Cordy and Doyle's baby. It was a wonderful stroke

of genius and fir right with the theme that I've been pushing these last few chapters. Thanks, again, Darla56, the

help is appreciated.

/

/

Cordelia tossed restlessly in bed. Her situation was not on her top ten list. She was eight and a half months pregnant with her first child, her husband was in San Francisco with her boss on a case, his girlfriend was sleeping in her guest bedroom, and she was relatively sure that she was going into labor. And Dennis, her own personal ghost was hovering anxiously above her bed, worried out of his incorporeal mind.

Finally unable to abide the constant pressure on her lower back, Cordelia climbed out of bed, and it was a climb anymore. She was absolutely huge. She'd begun growing much sooner than she would have liked, and had put on nearly thirty pounds. She was very unhappy about that as well. And the cravings were weird. Even thinking about some of the things she wanted made her gag. But Doyle had been there through all of it.

He'd cooked for her, catering to every craving, whether that involved late night grocery shopping, or two o'clock trips to an all night diner. He'd taken her to every doctor appointment, anxiously watching his child on the small computer screen monitor. The baby was perfectly healthy to his relief. He hadn't left her for a night since she'd discovered her pregnancy.

Until now, Cordelia admitted wearily, pacing the length of their bedroom. A vision had dictated a trip to San Francisco to stop a clan of vampires from having a major blood bath, and she had been much too pregnant to go on such a long trip. Buffy had stayed behind to make sure that everything in LA stayed under control. The Slayer had only recently returned from her patrol and was currently sound asleep.

Man, the baby was kicking her to pieces. It felt like it was playing hockey with her kidneys. Cordelia rubbed her back in a circular pattern, trying to alleviate the tension and pain. She'd been kicked before, many times, but never so hard and for so long. Maybe the baby just missed its Daddy.

It's Mommy sure as hell did. She couldn't sleep without him. Or maybe it was that the baby couldn't sleep without his constant presence, that feeling of protection, so neither could Mommy sleep. Either way, neither of them was getting any sleep. The kicking was driving her batty. And it hurt!

Cordelia could remember the first time the baby had kicked her. She'd been about four months pregnant, lying in bed, nearly asleep, when bam! baby had kicked her square in the stomach so hard she could see a foot.

She'd waken Doyle immediately, made him put his hand over the spot so he could feel it to. He'd thought that it was hurting her. She'd laughingly told him that it didn't hurt, just felt like a hiccough. Ever since he'd either slept with a hand on her belly, or with her belly pressed to his back so he could feel when the baby was keeping her awake. He'd stayed up with her every time. They'd play board games, watch TV, or just lie in bed talking about baby names.

Well, they were going to need a name. And soon, Cordelia thought, doubling over as her first contraction ripped through her, and water streamed from between her legs. Her water had broken. She grappled for the corner of the dresser, grit her teeth as the pain began to ebb. Okay, time to wake up Buffy. And call Wesley, and Gunn and Fred. It was definitely time to go to the hospital.

"Buffy!" Cordelia yelled, changing into a fresh night shirt as quickly as she could. She grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom to soak up the amniotic fluid and picked up the small duffel bag she had backed the week before. She was in the living room before the blonde slayer made her way from the guest- room.

"What's wrong? It's two in the morning."

"My water broke. Go get dressed."

"But you aren't due for two weeks!" Buffy said, alarmed. She'd never dealt with women about to give birth. Frankly, the whole process made her a bit nervous.

"Tell the baby that. You go get ready and I'll call everyone while I'm between contractions. Then I'll need you to take me to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll be ready in like one minute."

Cordelia picked up the phone and dialed Doyle's cell phone. He answered on the fifth ring, sounding half asleep. "Hullo?"

"Doyle, it's me."

"'Delia? What's wrong, Princess?"

"Honey, I need you and Angel to come home. I'm in labor."

"Are you sure it isn't false labor? You aren't sue for two weeks."

The second contraction tore a scream from her throat, and she sank to the couch, arms wrapped around her abdomen, which felt like it was going to rip open. "I'm pretty damn sure, Doyle!"

"Okay, darlin'. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Cordelia hung up without saying goodbye. Doyle wasn't even completely sure that she was capable of speech at that particular point in time. He rolled out of bed, already reaching for his pants and a shirt. Angel rolled over in his bed to look at the other man.

"What's wrong?"

"Cordelia's in labor. We've gotta get back to LA like right now."

The two men were out the door in less than five minutes. Connor was waken in the next room down, and they were pulling out of the hotel parking lot soon after. Angel had no intention of obeying any of the speed limits. It would be a good five hours before they could get back to LA. Doyle hoped they had enough time.

/

/

"Okay, Cordelia," Dr.Abner said, taking off her gloves. "You're progressing rather rapidly. You're five inches dilated and the baby is turned the proper way for birth. I estimate another three or four hours until birth. So just relax as much as you can and try to calm down."

"I am not having this baby until my husband gets here, Dr.Abner." Cordelia said through grit teeth. She felt like the contractions were going to tear her to pieces.

"Neither of us have a choice in that, Cordelia." Dr.Abner said, walking out of the door and leaving Cordelia alone. She looked at her stomach.

"You are not coming out until Daddy gets here, understood?"

/

/

"That baby took me too literally." Cordelia told Doyle when he walked into her hospital room. "Don't freak, you haven't missed anything except me coming down with laryngitis."

Cordelia was the only woman he knew who could be in the middle of labor, and complain about anything but the pain. Let alone, joke about it. He fell more in love with her right then. "I haven't missed anything?"

"Not a thing. Just a few contractions." Cordelia assured him, leaning up to accept his kiss.

"Thank God. How long do the doctors think it'll be?"

"Well, six hours ago they told me to expect four at the most. And I told the baby that it was under direct orders not to born until you got here. So, my labor completely stopped. I've been in limbo for six hours. A contraction every twenty minutes or so, but no more dilation."

"You seem rather calm for a woman about to have a baby." Dr.Abner said, walking back in, "And for a man about to become a father."

"Compared to some of the things we've been through," Cordelia said lightly, "giving birth is a piece of cake."

"That's what you say now. Just wait until the hard part starts in a few hours." She said, looking at Doyle, "I've seen larger men than you cry when their wives got ahold of their hands. When their wives were smaller than Cordelia."

And Cordelia was as strong as a horse. She'd increased her strength dramatically since joining AI, and had been strong anyway from cheerleading and tumbling. Doyle had a feeling that he was in trouble in the pain aspect of the whole becoming a dad thing. But he was half demon. He could stand a couple broken fingers if it helped her. After all she was the one in labor, about to give birth.

He was a little worried about that, too. The doctors had told them that if the baby weighed over eight pounds, she wouldn't be able to deliver naturally. She, however, to his surprise, had refused to even consider a C-section. He thought it probably had something to do with the fact that she would be left with rather large scars from the surgery.

And there was a pretty good chance that the baby would weigh over eight pounds. He had weighed almost ten at birth and Cordelia had said that she had weighed just under eight pounds. Doyle had his fingers crossed that the baby took after it's mother.

/

/

Doyle developed a much easier system for staying right next to Cordelia, and not getting his fingers broken. When she was having problems sitting up on her own because the pain was so severe, he slid behind her, letting her lean back on him to keep herself upright. One arm went around her so she could hold one hand, and he used the other arm to balance them. She didn't squeeze nearly as tightly.

"You're smarter than most men I've met." Dr.Abner told Doyle from her position between Cordelia's legs. "Okay, Cordy, we're almost there. You're at ten inches and I can feel the baby. He or she is turned the right way for delivery, so on the next contraction, I want you to push."

Cordelia had been in labor a full twenty four hours. She was tired, she was in pain, and she really didn't think she could muster the strength to push the baby out. "I don't think I can." Cordelia gasped, her breathing labored, and her inhalation quick, shallow breaths.

Doyle rubbed her belly. "You'll be okay, Princess." He assured her, squeezing her fingers.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not."

"I'm sure. You've done harder things than this, darlin'. Just think back to some of them. Like when you moved into our apartment. Or when we dealt with Faith. Or when you got put in a coma."

Cordelia took a deep breath. He was right. Compared to some of the things that she had done, giving birth was a piece of cake. She readied herself for the next contraction, squeezed her eyes shut. As the contraction began, she bore down, clenching her inner muscles.

"Keep pushing, Cordelia!" Dr.Abner yelled, "I can see the head. Shoulders are clear. Okay, you can relax."

Cordelia sank back against her husband while Dr.Abner cleaned up the baby. It was over. She was done. And God, it felt good to have the whole birthing experience completely over with. Doyle hugged her close, and they waited for the gender to be revealed.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you have a beautiful baby girl. Daddy, would you care to cut the cord?"

Doyle slid out from behind Cordelia to take care of that particular job. As soon as his daughter was wrapped in a thick, pink blanket, and an ID bracelet was around her tiny wrist, Doyle carried her over to Cordelia, who held her arms out anxiously. Doyle placed the baby in them, watched as mother and daughter interacted for the first time.

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm your Mommy." Cordelia cooed to the newborn, who managed to open her eyes a slit. They were a brilliant blue. "I think she'll have your eyes, Doyle. They're too light to turn brown like mine. But green isn't a very big stretch." She said, taking the baby's fingers in hers. "God, Doyle, she's beautiful."

Doyle perched next to his wife. "Yes, Cordy, darlin', she is."

Cordelia looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. One of her hands lifted to his face and she guided him down for a tender kiss. "Thank you." She whispered, laying her forehead against his cheek.

"No, Princess. Thank you."

Dr.Abner coughed. "Have you two thought of a name?"

Cordelia looked up at Doyle. "I thought of one, but I haven't checked it out with you yet. I asked Angel what the word for dreams is in Gaelic."

"Ashling." Doyle said softly. "Perfect."

"You can pick a middle name if you want."

Doyle shook his head. "Why mess with a good thing? You choose."

Cordelia looked at her tiny daughter. "Ashling Mackenzie." She decided, and Dr.Abner filled out the birth certificate.

"Okay, can I just borrow her for a second and get her length and weight?"

Reluctantly, Cordelia handed the doctor her baby. While Ashling was being weighed, Cordelia found herself wrapped in her husbands arms while she cried. Doyle understood completely. Their lives, besides the demons and vampires, and evil witches, their lives were so perfect it sometimes scared him.


	11. And they all lived happily ever after

It was the night before the move. Ashling was asleep in her room, Quinn was sleeping with her, though he thought his parents didn't know he was out of his room, and the baby, Tristan, was sound asleep in the bassinet beside her parent's bed. She was just eight weeks old.

It had been four years since Ashling's birth, and four years had equaled two more kids for Cordelia and Doyle, and one child for Buffy and Angel. They still weren't married, and were in no hurry to make it down the aisle. That didn't matter to them.

Angel Investigations was still open and running, though now it was filled with at least three kids every day. Ashling went to pre school four days a week, but was there on Friday's. Logan, Buffy and Angel's son, was Quinn's age, two, and they were constantly getting into trouble together.

Fred and Gunn were married, though planned on having no kids for at least a couple more years. Wesley was still single, and had no plans to change that. He was happy being by himself and spoiling his nieces and nephews. He was much like Giles in that respect.

/

/

Doyle's eyes opened when he heard his infant daughter begin to fuss. Cordelia had heard it too and rolled over. "Is it your turn or is it mine?" she asked, and he sat up.

"I'll get her."

Doyle walked to the bassinet and picked Tristan up. The crying ceased almost immediately. It was time for her bottle. He carried her down the hall to the kitchen and got a bottle out of the fridge. He sat it in the microwave and heated it for thirty seconds. Soon after, Tristan was drinking greedily, her tiny hands trying to wrap around the bottle.

Tristan had given them all a scare. She'd come too early. Cordelia had barely been seven months pregnant when she'd gone into labor. All the kids had come early, but two months early was way too early. The doctor's hadn't been able to stop the labor, and after only eight hours, his second daughter had been born. She'd weighed in at a little under five pounds though, so she'd been rather healthy. She'd only had to remain in an incubator a week before they'd been allowed to take her home. She'd almost doubled her weight in the seven weeks since then.

He and Cordelia planned to have one more baby, though not for a year or so. She hadn't been anxious to get pregnant again after Ashling, but that hadn't lasted long. Her maternal instincts had kicked in, and she'd gotten pregnant a little after Ashling's first birthday. She'd been ready to have Tristan about a year after Quinn.

And Doyle wasn't objecting. He loved kids, wanted a big family. He'd thought they'd have one. Cordelia was brave and beautiful, but she didn't like to willingly submit herself to hours upon hours of pain. But she had. Three times, refusing to take the easy way and have a C-section.

Tristan finished her bottle, and Doyle sat down to burp her. He was rocking her back to sleep when Cordelia walked in wearing her robe and carrying Quinn. "He had a bad dream." She said, sitting down in the rocker right across from where Doyle sat. "And Mama promised she'd put him back to sleep."

And as they sat there, Cordelia rocking their toddler, and Doyle with the infant in his arms, neither thought it was possible to be any happier. Quinn went to sleep first, Tristan right after her brother. The parents rose, carried children off to respective bedrooms, and then Cordelia returned to her bedroom where Doyle was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching their daughter sleep.

"She's perfect, isn't she?"

Doyle took his wife's hand and kissed her palm. "Perfect. Are you ready to move?"

Cordelia looked around at all the boxes. "It's gonna be hard. I've lived here for nine years. We have so many memories here. But at least Dennis found a way to move with us. I would've missed him and he's great with the kids."

If the kids thought it was weird that they had a ghost for a babysitter, they'd never let on. Neither had they told any of their friends. At least, Cordelia hadn't gotten any calls about Ashling telling her classmates about the ghost. That was a relief. Ashling had had a hard time learning not to tell all her friends about the things she had learned.

Most had been normal. Don't invite strangers into the house, don't go outside at night by yourself. Some had been a little abnormal. Whatever you do, don't say the spells in Daddy's books, don't give any crosses to Uncle Spike, and don't under any circumstances, play with Uncle Angel's battle axe.

"Well, he gets to come." Doyle said wearily. He and Dennis had had a colorful history. Namely, ghost and man hadn't liked one another very much when he had moved in. "And I guess I'm glad. Ash never would've forgiven me if we would've left him here."

"Nope. He's her favorite hide and seek partner. Though how she ever manages to find him is beyond me."

"She's a quarter demon, darlin'. She finds him the same way I do. She senses him."

Cordelia shrugged and got back into bed. "Oh. Well, I guess it doesn't matter how she does it, just that she does it. What time do we have to be to work tomorrow?"

"Eight hours. Angel doesn't want us to come in until ten. That way we can get the stuff packed for the movers to get it tomorrow afternoon." Doyle said, lying down beside his wife. She rolled onto one side to face him.

"It'll be at least four hours before Ashling decides we need to get up for the day." She told him suggestively. And then she was giggling because he'd rolled her underneath him and kissed her. "I love you, Doyle."

"I know darlin'. And I love you too. Now, let's get started on that fourth baby, shall we?"

/

/

/

THE END

/

/

Okay, that's all folks. I have had a blast writing this story, and I will soon be working on Second Chances again, and maybe I'll even start a new fic. Let me know if you'd like to see a sequel to this. I've never done sequels in the past, but I'd consider it for this one if there was interest. So, let me know. And stay tuned, I'll be writing a lot more now that summer's coming and I'll be out of school for three months. Thanks again to Darla56 for Ashling's name, I appreciate it. Please let me know what you'd like to see me do. The input of my reviewers matters a lot in deciding what projects I start on.

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Sirena


End file.
